Beauty and the Beast
by Heatherstar16
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki makes a deal with a Beast in exchange for his father's freedom, but soon he starts to realise the beast isn't all that bad. With an evil man out to clam Naruto for his own, will Itachi make Naruto love him before time runs out? BatB, Sh Ai
1. Prologue

Disclamer: Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto, Beauty and the Beast: Disney

ItaNaru Beauty and the Beast

In a peaceful forest, in the middle of anciant japan, A huge gleaming white manor stands.  
It is majestic, it shines in the sun.  
Roses climb up the walls and seem to add to the beauty. Pretty lakes surround it.  
It was beautiful and peaceful.

But it was not alway so beautiful, oh no.  
I have a tale to tell you who venture on this story. It begins long ago:

Once upon a time,  
in a far away land,  
A young Prince named Itachi Uchiha,  
lived in a shining castle.

Pirnce Itachi was a beautiful Prince.  
Long dark midnight hair cascaded down his back like a waterfall of black silk.  
His eyes were a deep grey. He was slender but had a slight muscular build.  
His most distinguishing feature were the long lines that moved along from his nose to down his pail cheeks. But while Itachi was beautiful in appearance, his personality was not so.

Although he had everything his heart desires,  
Itachi was cold, cruel, and unkind.

Indeed, Itachi had grown up with no care given to him by his parents. He soon became a distant, and emotionless man. He was soft spoken but if you crossed him he would not hesitate to release his temper.

But then, one winter's night An old begger woman came to the castle And offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold.

Repulsed by her haggard appearance the Prince sneered at the gift And turned the old woman away.

But she warned him not to be decived by appearances, for beauty is found within.

And when Itachi dismised her again The old womans ugliness melted away To reveal a beautiful enchantress.

What was once an old hag like woman, there now stood a young woman who had hair in long blond pomnytails, she had a single jewel on her forhead, and her brown eyes looked at Itachi with a fury in them.

The Prince tried to appologise,  
but it was too late for she had seen that there was no love in his heart.

As punishment she transformed him into A hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.

Where once stood a handsome prince,  
A huge, black, wolf like creature now stood with red eyes with black designs in them.

The servants changed as well into furnature, and other assorted objcts.

Ashamed of his monstrous form,  
The beast conceiled himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror,  
as his only window to the outside world.

The rose she had offered him,  
was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his twenty-first year.

If he could learn to love another,  
and earn their love in return,  
By the time the last petal fell,  
Then the spell would be broken.  
If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

As the years passed.  
He fell into dispair, and lost all hope.

For who could ever learn to love a beast?

Can you guess who the Enchantress is?

Tsunade: It's me, I hope you got it right because I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES IF YOU DIDN'T!

Me: ^^; Isn't that a little much Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: I don't think so.

Inner Me: Not to self never get on Tsunade's nerves, will end up dead if you do.

Me: I wanted to give Itachi an appearance to fit his personality more and a "weasle" didn't cut it. He doesn't have an explosive temper like the beast from the movie but he will yell if you disobay him or really piss him off.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto, Beauty and the Beast: Disney and the original fairytale writter.

Combine Naruto, ItaNaru and My absolute fave fairy tale and you get: ONE BIG HAPPY HEATHER! I've seen a lot of great beauty and the beast/Naruto crossovers and all were great but now it's my turn to share my own version

ItaNaru Beauty and the Beast

Chapter one: Naruto

It was a lovley morning in a small village when a young man stepped out of his house to run some errends.

This young man was very attractive:

Blond hair stuck up in spikes on top of his head, shinning blue eyes were lit with a peaceful happiness. His skin was sunkissed and whisker like marks were on his efeminate cheeks giving him a slight more exotic appearance.

He wore a simple light blue kimono-like shirt that stopped just below his hips,and simple black pants. But it only enhanced his good looks.

His name was Naruto.

Some birds flew around him a bit.

As he entered into town he felt a little song in his mind.

Little town it's a quiet village.  
Everyday like the one before.  
Little town full of little people,'  
Waking up to say...

Ohayou!

A man with brown hair in a ponytale and a scar on his nose, popped out suddenly at the blonds appearance.  
Ohayou!

Another man with brown hair also in spikes and triangular marks on his cheeks popped out. A little white dog also appeared at the window and barked at Nauto.

Ohayou!

A woman with wavey brown hair and red eyes was beating the dust out of her rug.

Ohayou!

A man who was cleaning a chiminey popped out. His hair was black and spikey, and he had a beard. (I'm not sure if ciggaretes were invented in that time.)

Ohayou!

A younger man in the stocks with hair in a black ponytail and a lazy expression on his face mearly nodded.

Naruto nodded at each of them and procede to look ahead he saw a fat man with swirls on his cheeks carrying a tray of bread.

There goes the baker with his tray like Always.  
The same old bread and rolls to sell.

Every morning just the same,  
Since the morning that we came,  
To this poor, provincial town.

"Ohayou Naruto." Naruto looked up with a smile and made his way to the bakers shop. "Ohayou Choji."

"Where you off to?"

"The book shop. I just finished the most wonderful story: About a Man and a Prince and a Genie and..." Choji nodded and cut him off. "That's nice. SHIZUNE! The baggetes hurry up!"

Naruto shrugged and contunued on.  
Some random old ladies gossiped.

Look there he goes that boy is strange,  
No question.

Dazed and distracted can't you tell?  
Naruto continued along failing to notice a boy with spikey black hair and goggle like things on his head, getting chased by a pig.

An old woman with some grey hair poking out of her hat sipped some tea and watched the blond boy pass. Along side her was an equaly old man whose huge, white, eyebrows came down to his cheeks.

Never part of any crowd,

And old man with white hair and beard was trimming the hair of a younger man with spikey brown hair and redish purple marks painted on his face.

Cause his head's upon some cloud.  
No deniying he's a funny boy Naurto.

Naruto jumped on a carrage being driven by a man with black spikey hair whose coller came up to his nose and sunglasses over his eyes. He waved to a young woman with blond hair in four pigtails and teal colored eyes.  
"Ohayou." "Good day."  
"How is your family?"

The carrage passed by the butcher's shop where a pretty young woman with long black hair was buying som meat from the butcher who has slicked back silver hair and purplish eyes. Behind him a woman with blue hair looked at him disdainfully.

"Ohayou." "Good day."  
"How is your wife?"

The woman hit the man on the back of the head with a rolling pin. Naruto laughed a bit.

A random woman with many children tried to buy some eggs.

"I need six eggs."

A random man tried selling a pot to a man.

"That's too expensive."

Naruto shook his head and got off the carrage.

There must be more than this provicial Life!

He finaly enterd his destanation: The book shop. A man with silver hair and a dark blue mask over one eye looked up from the orange book he was reading.

"Ah Naruto-kun."

"Ohayou Kakashi-kun. I've come to return the book I borrowed."

Kakashi's visible eye widened. "Finished already?" He asked amused. Naruto went to the book shelf and started to look around.

"I couldn't put it down. It was so good.  
Have you got anything new?"

Kakashi shook his head as he put the book down. "Not since yesterday."

"That's okay. I'll borrow, this one."

Naruto handed him a particular book.  
Kakashi looked at it.

"That one? But you've already read it twice."

Naruto laughed a bit. "It's my favorite.  
Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, male lovers. It's as much my favorite as much as the "Icha Icha" series is your favorite." Naruto laughed a bit slyly.

Kakashi frowned, sighed, then chuckled a bit. "Well if you like it that much, you can have it."

Naruto looked at him surprised.  
"But Kakashi-kun..."

"I insist."

Naruto smiled. "Well thanks alot kun."  
Waving, Naruto continued to run his errands opening the book and reading it. He didn't notice the men outside the shop looking at him. A long, blond haired man, a short red haired man and a man with long brown hair.

Look there he goes that boy is so peculiar,  
I wonder if he's feeling well.

Naruto walked through the town, he jumped a bit as some kids were playing jump rope.  
He rubbed the head of a small girl with reddish hair that stuck up a bit oddly.

With a dreamy faroff look.

A random woman poured some water down a drain pipe. It would have splashed him had he not pushed a shop sign in the way.

And her nose stck in a book.

What a puzzel to the rest off us is Naruto.

Naruto was in the town square and he sat on the fountain edge. Some sheep passed by.

Oh isn't this amazing?  
It's my favorite part because,  
You'll see.

Hears where he meets Prince charming.  
But he won't discover that it's him.  
Till chapter three.

Naruto showed his book to a couple of the sheep. Naruto saw in his mind the picture of a Prince in diguise meeting a young boy.  
One of the sheep tore the page a bit at the corner, not enoough to have ripped of some of the words, but Naruto still held up his finger in a scolding like manner.  
He flipped the page and then the sheep hearder: A man with his head bound in a cloth and dark, round sunglasses on his face chased after the sheep who had fled when they saw him coming.

Now it's no wonder that his name means Beauty

(Fish cake dosn't cut it. Pretend that's what "Naruto" means for this fic.)

His looks have got no paralel.

A particularly fat woman was in a wig shop trying on what seemed to be a hat. She suddenly whipped it off and a bald head was in place of the black haired wig.  
A person who had very efeminate features,  
you almost couldn't tell he was a boy,  
looked at her.

But behind that fair facade,  
I'm afraid he's rather odd. Very different from the rest of us.

Naruto stepped around some men who were working. In the sky some ducks flew over head. An arrow came out of nowhere and one of the ducks suddenly fell from the sky.  
A young man with silver hair, glasses and a purple colored kimono tunic ran with a bag and caught it.

"You didn't miss a shot Orochimaru-sama. you are the greatest hunter in the whole world."

"I know Kabuto." With a hiss like voice, Orochimaru flexed his bow. He was a pail man with long black hair and yellowish eyes. Purple markings were at the inner corners. He was handsome in a sense but somthing about him made you think of a snake. He wore a light tan colored Kimono that came to his knees, a dark purple sash, and dark colored pants.

"No beast alive could possibly stand a chance against you. And no girl or boy for that matter." Kabuto said admiringly.

"It's true Kabuto-kun. And I have my sights set on that one." He pointed over to a young blond man reading a book and picking up a few things. Kabuto snorted. "The inventor's son?"

"He's the one. The lucky boy I'm going to marry."

"But he's..."

"The most beautiful one in town."

"I know but..."

"That makes him the best. And don't I deserve the best Kabuto-kun?"

"Well yes Orochimaru-sama, but."

Orochimaru ignored him and stared at Naruto.

Right from the moment when I met him,  
Saw him,  
I said he's gorgeous and I fell.  
Here in town there's only he,  
Who is beautiful as me,  
So I'm making plans to woo,  
And marry Naruto.

Naruto had just paid the woman for her goods and left reading his book.  
He passed Orochimaru without glancing up.  
Orochimaru was staring at his reflection to notice. When he looked up to glance at Naruto once again, he saw that he had dissapeared. He looked around for the blond then saw him walking through the street.  
Orochimaru started to follow.  
He then passed a small water spout thing,  
that three redhed girls were crowded around. Their names were Tayuya, Karin, and Aka .(Random oc girl could not think of another good redhead to use.) They saw Orochimaru and their eyes lit up.

Look there he goes,  
Isn't he dreamy?  
Orochimaru oh he's so cute.  
Kabuto approached the girls and leaned on the pump as though to impress the girls.  
Aka accidently pushed on the lever thing and water got on Kabuto's pants. (lol)  
He scoweld and followed Orochimaru, his chin turned up in a dignified way.  
The girls didn't even notice.

Be still my heart.  
I'm hardly breathing.  
He's such a tall, dark, strong, and Handsome brute

Orochimaru pushed through the crowed which had really built up. People were shouting things. Naruto wove in and out of the crowd, not really paying attention.  
Orochimaru on the other hand kept getting blocked.

Ohayou.

You call this duck?  
What lovely peaches.  
Ten yards.

Excuse me.  
I'll get my knife.

Please let me through.  
This bread,  
Those fish,

It's stale.  
They smell. Your mistaken.  
Naruto looked up from his book.

There must be more than this provincial Life!

Orochimaru held up his hand in declaration.

Just watch, I'm going to make Naruto my Wife!  
(lover really)

The people crowded in front of him, completly cutting him of from Naruto.

Look there he goes that boy is strange,  
But special.  
A most peculiar young man.

Orochimaru, seeing he could not get through, climbed a roof to try and get closer to Naruto who was just walking out of the village on his way home.

It's a pity and a sin,  
He dosn't quite fit in.  
But he really is a funny boy,  
A beauty but a funny boy,  
He really is a funny boy,  
Naruto.

The village had crowded to see Naruto.

Ohayou!  
Ohayou!  
Ohayou!  
Ohayou!  
Ohayou!  
Ohayou!

Naruto looked up with the feeling he was being watched, he looked around and the people went back to normal. Naruto shrugged and continued his walk home. A figure dropped next to him.

"Konichiwa, Naruto-chan."

Naruto just barely glanced up.

"Ohayou Orochimaru."

Naruto just continued to walk and read.  
He suddenly felt his book get swiped from his fingers. Naruto looked up annoyed.

"Orochimaru, can I have my book back please?" He tried to take it back but Orochimaru held it out of arms reach.  
The dark haired flipped through the pages.

"How can you read this? There's no pictures."

Naruto sighed.

"Well some people have and use their imaginations."

Orochimaru looked at the younger boy.  
He waved the book, then threw it in a mud puddle, Naruto ran to retrive it but Orochimaru stood in the way.

"Naruto-chan it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things. Like me.  
The whole town is saying how odd it is for you to be reading. It's not right."

The redhed Oro-club sighed dreamily.  
Naruto picked up the book and wiped the

"Oh really? Well thanks but I'll pass,  
even though you are the strongest and most handsome man in the village." Naruto rolled his eyes sarcasticly. Orochimaru chuckled and grabbed the book again.

"Why thank you my little fox. What do you say we take a walk over to the tavern and take a look at my trophies."

He put an arm around Naruto and led him to the tavern. The blond tried to grab his book back.

"Mabey some other time."

They passed the three girls who looked at Naruto with looks of envy and confusion.

"What's wrong with him?" Tayuya said.

"He's crazy." Karin noted.

Aka had a dreamy expression. "He's gorgeous." She said breathless. The other girls nodded and just stared at Orochimaru.

Naruto pulled away. "Please, Orochimaru I can't, I have to get home and help my Otou-san. Sayonara."

Kabuto walked up to Orochimaru's side.

"That crazy old pervert? He needs all the help he can get."

Orochimaru laughed then looked up at Naruto's annoyed voice.

"Don't talk about about my Otou-san that way!"

"Yes Kabuto, don't talk about his Otou-san that way!" He glared at Kabuto.

Naruto glared at the two men. "My Outo-san's not crazy! He's a genius!"

An explosion was heard and Naruto turned to see smoke was coming from his house. Worried Naruto ran to his house leaving behind a laughing Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Haha, This chapter is acctualy a game, "Name that Character!" exept for those "random characters" name the ones with the discription.

BTW, I could have used Kushina but just thinking about Kushina liking Orochimaru? YUCK!I don't think she'd be qualified as a full "Mary-sue," but you could consider her one. Be glad she's usless. "Aka" means red just so you know.

And it featurs a referance to my ItaNaru Aladdin fanfic ;)


	3. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto, Beauty and the beast: Masashi Kishimoto

ItNaru Beauty and the beast

Chapter 2: Jiraya's journey

Naruto reached his house and opened the celler doors. He was overwhelmed by the smoke. Coughing was heard from within.  
Naruto's father, Jiraya, was upside down in a barrel. Naruto went in to the smoke filled basement, coughing as well.

"*cough, hack,* Tou-chan? *cough.*"

"*Cough* How on earth did that happen?"

"Are you okay Tou-chan?"

Jiraya got out of the barrel and stood up dusting himself off. He was a fairly tall man who had long white hair in a low pony tail. He wore a working dark grey kimono, pants and wooden sandals. He looked with angry eyes at his machine.

"That's it! I give up on this hunk of junk.  
I'm going to be an author! I'm never going to get this stupid contraption to work!"

Naruto sighed. "Yes you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow. And become a world famous inventor. And all the girls will love you for it."

"You really think so?"

"I always thought so Ero-Tou-chan."

"How many times must I tell you to stop calling me that?"

Naruto looked inocent and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, then let's get to work. Hand me that hammer over there, So did you have a good time in town today. See any pretty girls?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and reached into the tool box and pulled out the hammer then handed it to Jiraya.

"I got a new book." He thought about what Orochimaru told him. 'The whole town is saying how odd it is to be reading. It's not right.'

"Tou-chan, do you think I'm odd?"

"My son? Odd?" He popped out from under his machine. He had on a rediculous set of goggles that made his eyes look bigger and bug-like. He looked at Naruto, surprise and confusion evident in his eyes.

"Where would you get an idea like that?"

Naruto sweat dropped. He scratched his head. "Oh I dunno. It's just I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to." Naruto said sadly.

Jiraya grunted as he reached for another tool. "What about that Orochimaru? He's a handsome man don't you think?"

Naruto scoffed. "He's handsome alright." He said sarcasticly. "And rude and conceited.

(Meanwhile Orochimaru sneezed. "Are you catching a cold Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked. "No. Naruto-chan's probably thinking about me." He said with a satisfeid smirk.)

"Oh Tou-chan he's not for me." Naruto sat near the fireplace with his head in his hands. Jiraya stood up and patted his son's head.

"Don't you worry, Naruto. Because this invetions going to be the start of a new life for us." He turned and put a few finishing touches on the machine.

"Well, I think that's done it. And now, my son, let's see if it works."

He pulled a lever and it whistled and smoked. Things turned and twisted. A hot pot shot steam through a tube and that caused a thing to turn. An ax came down and chopped some wood that sat on a spring.  
The ax chopped through until it hit the spring and then it flung the log on to the log pile.

"It works!" Naruto's eyes shone with happiness. Jiraya was stunned. "It does?"  
He ducked flying logs. "It does!"  
"You acctualy did it!" Naruto hugged Jiraya in celebration. "Hitch up Kyuubi boy, I'm off to the fair and the pretty girls!"  
A log hit him in the head and he fell over.  
Naruto sweat dropped again.(-_-')

A little bit later, Naruto stood outside as jiraya hitched his invention to the horse.  
Jiraya now wore a red and gold colored kimono-shirt and greeish grey pants but still had the wood sandals. A straw hat was on his head.

He then got on the horse and proceded on his journey. Naruto waved at him.

"Sayonara, Ero-Tou-chan! Good luck."

"Stop calling me that you gaki! But take care while I'm gone and don't let Orochimaru rape you!"

Naruto frowned, and went back into the house.

(Later)

Jiraya was just entering into wooded area.  
It was evening, Kyuubi was getting nervous.  
An owl hooted in the distance, giving the area a creepy and ominous aura. Jiraya was looking at a map. Things didn't feel right.

"We should've been there by now. Hmm maybe we missed a turn. I think we should've taken the...Wait a minute."

He looked up at a sign that was worn out you couldn't read it.

Kyuubi started to walk down a path. Jiraya pulled at the reigns. "Let's go this way."  
Kyuubi looked down the path Jiraya pointed down.

It was darker, the trees were more gnarled and closed in, and a cold mist was settling over the path. Kyuubio felt somthing ominous in the wind coming from that path.

He looked down the other one. It was brighter, wider and looked friendlier.

Kyuubi looked both ways. To him the choice was obvious. He started down the brighter path. Jiraya on the other hand had other plans. He pulled Kyuubi down the darker path.

"Come on Kyuu, it's a short cut. We'll be there in no time." Jiraya smirked at that and drooled at the thought of pretty girls waiting for him.

As they walked down the path, Kyuubi looked around. Things didn't feel right about this part of the forest. He looked at the sky through the gnarled branches. The moon was obscured by clouds. Leaves blew in the chilled wind. The two rode along.

Jiraya had come out of his stupor and was looking at the map.

A dark shadow passed through the trees.  
Jiraya missed it but Kyuubi sensed danger.  
He started to back up looking around panicky. Jiraya looked up from the map. "This can't be right. Where have you taken us Kyuu?" Mabey we'd better turn around."

Kyuubi was still looking around when he saw somthing that spooked him. He didn't stop backing up until he ran right into a hollow tree. Bats wakend from their sleep and angred about it flew around horse and master, further frightening Kyuubi.  
He ran as fast as he could, then he found himself on the edge of a cliff.

"Back up, back up!"

Kyuubi did as he was told but then he saw a shadow and heard a terrifying sound. Wolves. With a frightened neigh, he bucked knocking Jiraya down to the ground. He dropped his lanturn, and it set fire to some dead leaves on the ground.  
That was all the poor horse could handle.  
Leaving behind Jiraya, the scred to death Kyuubi ran down a path. Some wolves chased after him.

Jiraya looked up and saw Kyuubi was missing. "Kyuubi." He called weakly.  
His only answer was the sight of a dark, misty path and the sound of thunder.

Jiraya stood up and dusted himself off.  
Then he heard a sound that sent shivers down his very spine.

A hungry growl.

Looking up afraid of what he might find, he saw shadowy shapes of what seemed to be dogs. He saw yellow eyes and grey fur and he deffinatly saw teeth.

Wolves.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto, Beauty and the Beast: Disney

ItaNaru Beauty and the Beast.

Chapter 3: The Beast.

Jiraya's mind didn't have time to register before he was running, through the forest.

The wolves were quickly catching up to him.

Jiraya fell down a small cliff. He looked up and saw a huge gate. He heard the growl again and saw the wolves looking at him, barring their teeth.

Jiraya ran up to the gate and yelled.

"Is someone there? HELP!" The gate opened and Jiraya fell in. The wolves had just about reached the gate when Jiraya had shut it. The wolves knocked into the gate. Unwilling to give up yet they had tried to grab him through the gate but the ld man slipped through their grasps.

Jiraya ran forward not noticing he had left his hat behind. He looked up at what seemed to be some kind of old japanese manor.  
Ivy vines, withered and dead, climbed up the sides. Old statues were broken and worn. Sakura trees did not even have a leaf on them. The whole place looked deserted and unkempt.

Lightning flashed across the sky, shedding it's harsh light over the scene, making the manor look even more deserted.

Jiraya ran and knocked on the door.  
It opened. He looked around the main entrance room.

"Hello? Anyone home." Jiraya thought he heard voices. "That poor man must have lost his way in the woods."

"Keep quiet. Mabey he'll go away."

"Hey he may not have much youth left but he is still human."

"Shhh not a word."

Jiraya looked around. The only light in the room was on a candle stick with green candles. A handsome black clock stood next to it.

"Is someone there? I don't mean to intrude but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night. Preferably with some lovly ladies."

"Come on Sasuke-san."

"Lee don't evn think about it."

"Well of course Stranger-san, you're welcome here!"

Jiraya looked around. "Who said that?"

Over here, Yosh!" "Where?" Jiraya looked to see the candle stick tapping him. It now had a face! Jiraya jumped back and glanced at it in surprise. "Incredible!" The clock apparently named Sasuke jumped down.

"Well now you did it Lee. This is just splended...HEY!" Jiraya had picked up Sasuke and was observing him. "Amazing. How is this acomplished?" He looked at the strugling Sasuke for any strange device that would make the clock, move and talk on it's own. He was not happy. Lee simply looked at the man with amusement.

"Put me down! What are you doing? Stop that!"

"I beg your pardon. But I've never seen a clock that can...Ah-ah, ACHOO!"  
Jiraya sneezed all of a sudden and dropped the clock.

"You okay Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke stood up. "I'm fine." He had a glare on his face.

"Oh you are soaked to the bone. Please come inside and warm yourself with the kotatsu. Have a cup of tea. Sakura-san will help you." Lee lead Jiraya to a chamber.

"Sakura huh? This place does have pretty...ACHOO, girls." He said weakly.

"No, If Itachi-sama finds him here, he will be most unhappy." Sasuke warned but his words fell on deaf ears. Unseen by any of them a shadow crossed the upstairs hall. It saw the man and heard Sasuke's words. The shadowed figure headed to the stairs.

Sasuke watched as Jiraya sat benieth the kotatsu. "Itachi-sama won't be happy about this." A small table walked in. It was blue with shark designs on it and it was kind of like a dog, it carried a house kimono. A white tea pot, with pink cherry blossom designs, hopped past him. A small tea cup followed her.

The chair went up to him an made barking sounds. "That's Kisame, I think he likes you." Lee said.  
Jiraya pet Kisame, put on the kimono over himself, then looked around. "So where is this Sakura-san you told me about. Is she pretty?"

"Hello stranger-san. I'm Sakura with some tea for you."

Jiraya looked at the teapot with dissapointment. "A teapot? I wanted a pretty girl." He said sadly.

Sakura poured some tea into the small cup with a chip in it. Jiraya lifted it to his lips. The teacup suddenly giggled.  
"It tickles Sakura." Jiraya took the cup away. "Oh I'm sorry." "It's okay. My name's Konohamaru." "Well, hello. My name's..."

The door flew open letting in a cold wind. Lee's candles blew out. Sasuke quickly hid behind a large vase. Kisame ducked for cover. Sakura shiverd and Konohamaru hid behind her.

A shadow fell over shiverd in fear. Low growling more terrifying than the wolves was heard. Jiraya wimpered.

"There's a stranger here." It's voice was cold, emotionless, but danger could be heard in it.

"Itachi-sama. This man was lost in the woods. He was cold and wet so..."  
Itachi stared dangerously at him. Lee gulped and ran to hide.  
Sasuke peered out of his hiding spot.

"Itachi-sama, I was against this from the start. It was that fool's fault." He pointed at Lee. Itachi glared at him and Sasuke closed his mouth.

Itachi stalked over to where Jiraya sat cowering.

Jiraya looked around and found himself eye to eye with a black wolf like creature with red eyes.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Itachi asked, his voice calm, but low and dagerous.

"I-I-I was just lost in the woods and..."

Itachi's red eyes narrowed. "What are you staring at?" He asked his voice becoming more venimous than a habu snake.

"N-nothing."

"So, you've come to stare at the Beast have you?" Jiraya tried to run to the door but was stopped by the beast.  
"Please! I ment no harm. I just needed a place to stay!"

Itachi picked up the old man with ease. "I'll give you a place to stay." His voice was cold and harsh.

"No! Please! NO!" Jiraya pleaded but it was hopeless. Itachi threw him into a wooden prison cell that was damp and cold.

Jiraya worried about his fate. Would he die. Thoughts of Naruto filled his head.  
He coughed. He could die and he would never see his beloved Naruto again.

Now I have no idea what you call an uninvited geust so I just called Jirya Stranger-san. Just go with it. Btw Sasuke and Itachi are not related for this.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Naruto:Masashi Kishimoto Beauty and the Beast: Disney

ItaNaru Beauty and the Beast

chapter 4: Orochimaru's proposal.

Orochimaru pushed aside some leaves and looked at Naruto's house.

Kabuto smirked. "Naruto's going to get the surprise of his life today. Right Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru smirked as well. "Yes, Kabuto-kun, This is his lucky day."  
He stood up. He wore a tan colored trditional wedding hakama and kimono shirt. His long black hair was in a low ponytail.

He walked to where everybody in town was setting up a wedding ceremony. Orochimaru cleared his throat. "I would like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first I had better go in there and propose to the boy." He laughed a bit. Everyone else started laughing as well. Tayuya, Karin and Aka were crying thier eyes out.

Orochimary turned to Kabuto who stood with a band. "Now Kabuto-kun, when Naruto-chan and I come out that door.

"I know, strike up the band." "Good."

Orochimaru walked up to Naruto's door.

Naruto was inside, wearing a long dark blue winter kimono, with orange fox designs, reading.

A knock at his door brought him to see his unexpected visitor. Naruto groaned when he saw Orochimaru's face. Orochimaru burst in without really being invited.

"Orochimarau, what a plesant surprise."  
The blond said not altogether truthfully

"Isn't it my little fox? I'm just full of surprises." He smiled. Naruto backed away,  
not liking whatever it was Orochimaru had come for.

"You know, Nruto, there's not anyone in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes.  
This is the day..."

He paused and spotted the mirror. He checked himself over. Satisfeid he turned back to Naruto.

"This is the day your dreams come true."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you know about my dreams, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru took a step forward. "Plenty. Here picture this:"

He sat down and put his muddy feet on the table, right on top of Naruto's favorite book.

"A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire," He took of his muddy sandles and wriggled his toes. "My little lover, massaging my feet." Naruto looked at his feet and felt an urge to gag.

"While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" Naruto asked.

Orochimaru laughed, "Oh no Naruto-chan. Strapping young boy's like me."

Naruto laughed a bit. "Imagine that."  
He picked up his book and wipped it off then went to the shelf to put it away.  
Orochimaru approaced him. "Do you know who that little lover would be?"

Naruto cringed. "Let me think." 'Dear Kami-sama please no.' "You Naruto-chan!" Orochimaru pinned him. Naruto ducked under his arm and ran to the door.

"Orochimaru, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say. " Orochimaru stalked over to him. The look on his face was that of a preditor stalking his prey. He pinned Naruto with no way to escape.

"Say you'll marry me." "You realise I'm a guy right? I can't give you children." "We'll work around that." Orochimaru purred. Naruto gropped for the door handle. "I'm very sorry Orochimaru, but, I just don't deserve you!"

Orochimaru was leaning in to kiss him when he ducked and sent the pail man flying out the door and into a mud puddle. Kabuto played had the band play a cheery tune.  
Naruto through Orochimaru's sandles out the door and they hit Orochimaru in the rear.

Kabuto then noticed Orochimaru in the puddle. Orochimaru looked up, fury in his eyes. "I take it things didn't go well."  
Kabuto said with a small smirk. Orochimaru glared at him. He stood up. "I'll have Naruto for my lover! Make no mistake about that." He declared and stalked off.

Naruto looked out the front door. "Is he gone?" Naruto looked around but there was no sign of the snake-like pest.  
Naruto frowned. "Can you imagine?" He asked the chickens. "He asked me to marry him. Me? The wife of that boorish, brainless, idiot?" He sighed and fed the animals.  
Afterward he ran to a small vally near his house.

It was beautiful. Rolling hills and climbing mountains that reached the sky framed a winding river. Fall left it's mark on the trees with beautiful colors. Late afternoon colors painted a dream like image across the sky. Wind wove it's was through swaying flowers. This was Naruto's favorite place to be. Where he sat and would read and dream of adventure. He could watch the horizon for hours. Naruto sighed and sat down. Dandelions waverd in the breeze, their once yellow blooms were now white with seeds ready to fly.

"I want adventure. I wish someone would understand me." He picked a dandelion and picked at it then he blew it to the wind wishing for adventure and to meet the one destand for him.

His peace was inturrupted by a frightend Kyuubi who ran out of the forest, nighing with ugancy. "Kyuubi-chan! What are you doing here?" Naruto calmed the terrified horse.  
Then he realised somthing. Jiraya was not in the saddle.

"Where's Tou-chan? What happend Kyuubi-chan?"  
Naruto was filled with worry for the old man. "Oh no. We have to find him. You have to take me too him!"

Naruto undid the wagon and with out doing anything else. He hopped on and rode into the forest.

Kyuubi did not want to go back but he had to find Jiraya for Naruto.

"Hang on Tou-chan. I'm coming."

Okay I changed some things here that I didn't think of or forgot when I put it up on deviantart.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto, Beauty and the Beast: Disney

ItaNaru Beauty and the Beast.

Chapter 5: Naruto's deal.

Night had fallen. Kyuubi found his way back to where he had left Jiraya. Naruto urged the horse on, fearing what he might find.

Had Jiraya been devoured by wolves?  
Would he even be alive?  
Naruto didn't know but with each of Kyuubi's steps he became more anxious and worried.

At length, they came to the gates of an old manor. It was dark and ominous.

"What is this place?"

Kyuubi suddenly neighed and bucked in fear.  
Naruto got down and nuzzled Kyuubi's face to calm the frightend horse.

"Kyuubi-chan steady. Steady. There buddy." He then saw a straw hat on the ground within the gate. Naruto gasped and opened the gate. He picked up the hat. It was Jiraya's. "Tou-chan."

Naruto pulled Kyuubi and shut the gate, then tied Kyuubi to a post near by. Then gulping, Naruto entered the manor.

Inside, Sasuke was scolding Lee. "Couldn't keep quiet. Just had to let the old guy in, serve him tea. Sit at the kotatsu. pet the pooch.

"I was just trying to be hospitable Sasuke-san"

Naruto stepped inside and walked throughout the manor. "Tou-chan? Are you here?"

In the kitchen, Konohamaru hopped up to Sakura who was washing up. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Guess what! There's a young boy in the manor!" Sakura turned to him. "Konohamaru-chan. I told you: You can't make up wild stories like that." "But Sakura-chan, I really did see him!"

Sakura sighed. "No more of this Konohamaru-chan. Into the tub now." She picked him up and dropped him into the tub. Just then a feather duster, with a design on her head like two buns, showed up. "Sakura-chan, guess what! I saw a boy in the manor!" Sakura looked up wide eyed. "What? Tenten-chan are you sure?" Tenten nodded. "Yes!"  
And she walked away.

Konohamaru popped out of his bath. "See? I told you Sakura-chan."

Sasuke was still scolding Lee.  
"Irrisponsible, Youth obsessed, waxy eared, stupid eyebrow..." "Tou-chan?"  
Sasuke and Lee looked up with surprise.  
They turned around the see Naruto looking around for his Otou-san.

"Did you see that?" Lee hopped off the table and looked out the door at Naruto's back. "It's a boy." He said. "I know it's a boy." "A very beautiful boy. Don't you see? He's the one we have been waiting for! He's come to break the spell!" Lee ran off Sasuke following him close behind.

Naruto was walking along. He turned when he heard somthing. Turning around he saw a door was open and inside he saw a light.  
"Tou-chan? Hello? Is someone here?"  
He saw a distand light moving. "Wait! I'm looking for my Otou-san, can you...?"

Naruto found himself among wooden cells. The only light was coming from a candle stick. There was no one else around.

'That's weird I'm sure there was someone.'  
"Is anyone here?" He called.

A weak but familliar voice sounded sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Naruto?" Naruto's eyes widened. "Tou-chan!" Naruto ran to the wooden cell and took Jiraya's hand.

"How did you find me?" Jiraya's hands were cold to the touch and his voice shook with coughs and shivers. "I have to get you out of here." Jiraya looked at Naruto. "You have to leave this place Naruto." He said firmly. Naruto frowned. "Why? Who did this to you?"  
Jiraya shook his head. "You have to leave now!" Naruto looked his Outo-san in the eye. "I won't leave you." He said firmly.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto looked around. The voice was soft but anger laced it. A figure stood in the corner.

Itachi had been in his chambers thinking about what to do with his intruder when he heard a voice calling, "Tou-chan?"  
It was the most musical thing Itachi had ever heard in his life.

He followed it to the prison cambers where he saw the most beautiful being he had ever seen in his life.

A young boy around no older than fifteen or sixteen walked in a simple kimono that was dark blue with orange fox designs. Hiis hair was a glorious shade of sunshine yellow that stood up in soft spikes. He was thin and slender.

He had followed the boy and over heard his coversation with the old man. So the intruder had a son. A beautiful son.  
The Uchiha felt a desire to have the boy for himself. And what an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets.

He waited then stepped forward and said "What are you doing here?"

The boy looked around. Itachi's breath caught in his throat. The boy was beautiful from a distance but up close. Itachi saw the boy had a soft curved face and whisker marks on his cheeks. His face was a cross between feminine and exotic.  
His eyes were what drew him in the most.  
The boy's eye were so vibrant blue that Itachi doubted their was a shde to name it.

Naruto looked up. "Whose there? Who are you?" Softly Itachi answered. The Master of this castle." Naruto hid his fear. "I've come for my Otou-san. Please let him out. Can't you see that he's sick?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Then he shouldn't have tresspassed here." He said matter-of-factly. Naruto's eyes misted with unshed tears "But he could die. Please I'll do anything."  
Itachi turned. "There is only one way for you to help him."

Naruto looked up. "What is it?"

"You must take his place."

Naruto gasped a little bit. Jiraya looked at him in panic. "Naruto! No you can't!"  
'Naruto? Is that the boy's name? It suits him.' Itachi said in his mind.  
Naruto thought for a moment. "If I did, would you let him go?"

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever."

"Naruto! No you don't know what you're doing!" Naruto looked up at the figure. "Come into the light." He requested.

Itachi was reluctant to do so.  
But he decided it was better than hiding his appearance and letting Naruto be afraid of him later and regret his decision.

Itachi stepped into the light. Naruto saw the fur shine a glossy black. The fugre had the appearance of a wolf with a human quality to it. He wore a black kimono with red cloud designs. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the figure had blood red eyes with black tomoes in them. Naruto gasped and looked away, clutching at Jiraya for support.

Jiraya reached through the bars at his son. "No Naruto! I won't let you do this." Naruto looked up and his eye once again became liquid with tears. "I'm sorry. Tou-chan." he whisperd. Gathering up his courage, he stood up.

Itachi felt ashamed as he watched, Naruto, look away. He felt anger and regret.  
He looked up in surprise when Naruto stood up and approached him, In the light Naruto seemed to have a gentle glow about him.  
Itachi felt a tingle go throughout his body.

Naruto went up to the beast and said the words that sealed his fate forever.

"You have my word." "Done." Itachi went to unlock the door and Naruto suddenly felt weakend greatly. He fell to the floor and let the tears fall.

Freed, Jiraya ran up to him.  
He took his son into his arms. "No Naruto,  
Listen, I'm old, I've lived my life..."  
Itachi then grabbed the old man.

"Wait!" Naruto pleaded. "Naruto!"  
"Wait!"

Itachi dragged the old man and placed him in a carrage. Jiraya pleaded. "Please spare my son take me!" Itachi looked at him.  
"I have no interest in you. Rest assured, you son will be taken care of. Take him back to his village. Forget your son, he is no longer your concern" With that The carrage woke up and walked away, and Itachi went back inside.

Itachi stood outside the cell. He was reluctant to go in and face the blond.  
What would he say? Could he make the boy fall in love with him? He heard crying. When he stepped into the cell, he saw Naruto with his face in his hands.

Naruto looked up into the eyes of the beat who now kept him. His blue eyes were dull and tears leaked from them. "Y-you didn't even l-let me say sayonara." He said trying to control his voice. He hung his head sadly. "I'll n-never see him again."

Itachi rubbed the back of his neck. He felt bad for upsetting the boy. He didn't know that people could care so much for one another. Putting the thought aside he turned. "I'll show you to your room."

Naruto looked up. "My room? But I thought that..." Itachi turned. "You would rather stay here?" Naruto shook his head. "No."  
"Then follow me."  
"I didn't get your name." Naruto said.  
"Itachi Uchiha."  
"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

They passed over many porches and through many hall ways. Naruto looked around. Images of oni and yukai were all around. Outside, Naruto noticed, was dead looking. All the small lakes and ponds were dried up. dry rocks and pebbles litterd their bottoms. The trees gave the place a haunted atmosphere.

Itachi looked around at the silent boy.  
'I should say somthing.'  
"I, er, hope you like it here Naruto. The manor is your home now, so you may go where ever you like. Except the west wing." Naruto looked up curiously. "What's in the west..."  
"My private chambers. They are forbidden, do you understand?" The boy nodded.  
"Good."

They soon came to a small room.  
Naruto stepped inside. It was cofortable at least. Itachi watched him. "If you need anything, my sevants can attend you."

Naruto just wanted to lay down and sleep.  
"You will join me for dinner."  
Naruto looked at him. "But I..."  
Itachi looked annoyed. "It's not a request!" Itachi slammed the door shut and Naruto ran to the bed and cried himself to sleep.

He would never see Jiraya again.

He was forever to be trapped in the home of a beast.

Outside the wind howled and snow fell fast and hard. Winter had come. And it would be a long one.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclamer: Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto, Beauty and the Beast: Disney

ItaNaru Beauty and the beast.

Chapter 6: Orochimaru's plot and first night.

At the village inn Orochimaru was sitting in his fangirls crowded around him fawning. The snake-like man was brooding.

"Who does he think he is? No one says no to me!"

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru drowned his sorrows in sake.  
Soon he was drunk and bragging.

"No one hunts, like Orochimaru."

Everyone in the inn soon started singing praises to Orochimaru, when a wet and dirty man bust in. Jiraya. The snake-like braggart, looked up with surprise as did everyone else. Jiraya usualy showed up to flirt around with the pretty girls but tonight he looked disheveld and had a frantic look in his eyes.

"Someone help me! He's got Naruto locked up!"

"Woah, Jiraya. Who's got Naruto-chan locked up?"

Jiraya ran over to him, his arms flailing. "A beast! A horrible monstrous beast!"

The people started to laugh.

"Is it a big beast." The boy with red triangles on his cheeks asked mockingly.

"Huge." Jiraya answered. Everyone laughed.

"With a long ugly snout?" The man who had red-purple face paint asked.

"Hideously ugly." Jiraya shuddered at the memory.

"And sharp cruel fangs? Un." Added the boy with long blond hair.

"Yes! Will you help me?"

"Of course Jiraya. We'll help you out."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
Jiraya was grabbed by the two brown haired boys and then threw him out the door and into a pile of snow.

Inside they laughed more. "Crazy old Jiraya. He's always good for a laugh."

Orochimaru then thought. "Crazy old Jiraya, huh? Crazy old Jiraya. Kabuto-kun, I had a thought."

"What is it Orochimaru-sama?"

"Jiraya Uzumaki is Naruto-chan's father. And his sanity's only so and so. When I looked at him the thoughts in my head began concocting. I promised I would be married to Naruto-chan, and I have a plan to do it."

He pulled Kabuto closer and whispered his brilliant plan. Kabuto grinned.  
"It's perfect."

The laughed about it.

Outside Jiraya went around to the people asking for help, but it was hopless.  
Everyone thought he was crazy and poor Naruto was doomed.

On the bed Naruto was sleeping. Every so often, tears would come out his eyes.  
He woke to a soft knock.

"Who is it?" "It's Haruno Sakura." A soft feminine voice answered.

The voice seemed friendly enough so Naruto got up and went to the door and slid it open. Instead of a woman, a white tea pot with sakura blossoms on it hopped in to his room with a small chipped teacup. Naruto backed up in surprise. "I thought you might like a cup of tea."

"But-but you're a..." He backed into the wardrobe wich also sprang to life.  
"Oh careful."

Her design was purple and had yellow accents and pig shaped handles.

Naruto sat on the bed feeling even weaker than when he lay down the first time.  
"This is impossible." Naruto said more to himself.

"I know it is. But here we are. I'm Ino by the way. Ino Yamanaka" "Sakura Haruno. And this is my little cousin Konohamaru Sarutobi."  
"Hi!" The teacup said.

"Er..Naruto Uzumaki." 'Did I just introduce myself to a talking wardrobe and teapot? I must be having a bad dream.'

Sakura poured some tea into Konohamaru and he hopped over to Naruto. "Thanks."

Before Naruto could take even a sip.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" Naruto looked at him. "Er, sure." Konohamaru held his breath and bubbles formed at the top.

"Konohamaru!" Sakura looked at him sternly.  
"Oops sorry." Sakura shook her head, then turned to Naruto.

"That was a very brave thing to do Naruto."

Ino nodded her agreement. "We all think so."

Sadness flooded Naruto's eyes. "But I lost my Tou-chan, my dreams, everything." Naruto's voice shook as he said it.

"Cheer up. It'll turn out all right. You'll see. I had better go I have a supper to get on the table. Konhamaru-chan. See you later Naruto-san."

"Bye." Konohamaru said as he hopped out.

That left him alone with Ino.  
"Well what can we dress you in for dinner?  
Let's see." She looked in her drawers and pulled out a red silk kimono. "Oh this will bring out you hair. You'll look ravishing in this."

Naruto looked at her and blushed a bit when she said that. "That's kind of you, but I really don't want dinner right now."

Ino gasped. "But you have to go. Itachi-sama will be furious if you don't."

Naruto looked up at her. "I don't care what that bastard wants. I'm not going."

Before Ino could protest further. Sasuke came in. "Dinner is served."

Naruto looked at him. "I'm not going. I don't care what he does to me, I'm not having dinner with him."

Down in the dining room, Itachi was pacing angerly. He was getting impatiant.  
"What's taking him so long? I told him to come down so why isn't he here yet?"  
Sakura and Lee watched him pace.  
Sakura sighed.

"Itachi-sama please try to be patiant. He has lost his Otou-san and his freedom all in one day. He probably needs time to adjust." Itachi glared at her and she shrunk back. Lee stood up.  
"Itachi-sama, have you thought that mabey, just mabey this boy could be the one to break the spell?" He asked carfuly. Itachi's glare turned to him. "Of course I have. I'm not a fool."  
Itachi resumed his pacing. Lee smiled.  
"It's perfect. You fall in love with him, he falls in love with you, and POOF!"  
He blew on his flames. "The spell is broken.  
We can become human by midnight."

Sakura shook her head at him. "Lee, it's not that simple. These thing need time to happen."

Lee looked at her. "But Sakura-san, the rose has already begun to wilt."

Itachi stoped pacing. "It's no use. He's so beautiful and I'm...Well look at me."

Lee shrugged at Sakura. "You have to help him see past all that."

Itachi looked away. "I don't know how." He said softly.

Sakura hopped down from the mantle, then on to the table.

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up and try to act like a gentleman."  
Itachi did as he was told. Lee hopped up next to her.  
"When he come in, give him a dashing smile.  
Come on show us your smile."  
Itachi smiled a smile that showed his teeth, gums and looked rediculous and scary all at the same time.

"Oh don't scare him." Itachi nodded.  
"Impress him with your sharp wit."  
"Be gentle."  
"Complement him." "But be sincere."  
Itachi felt a headache from all the advice.  
"And above all."  
"You must control your temper!" Both said at the same time.

They turned when they heard the door.  
Itachi looked up and tried to smile. It turned out to be just Sasuke.  
Itachi frowned in dissapointment.  
"Well, where is he?" He asked getting really anoyed.  
Sasuke looked up at the Uchiha. "Who? Oh the do-boy. Well he's er, he's,"  
Sasuke sighed. There was no beating around the bush. "He's not coming."

Itachi stood there in shock for a moment then recoverd. "WHAT?" His shout could be heard all throughout the manor.  
Fury took over. He stormed out the dining room and ran to the blonds room.

Lee, Sasuke, and Sakura followed behind.

Itachi without knocking went into Naruto's room. Naruto was laying down on the bed. He sat up when Itachi burst in.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" The beast shouted angry.

Naruto crossed his arms.  
"I'm not hungry."

"You come down stairs or I'll carry you there myself!"

Naruto looked at him, fire in his eyes.  
He turned and gave a grunt.  
Itachi was about to hold true to his words when...  
"Itachi-sama." Itachi looked around.  
Lee, Sasuke and Sakura were beckoning him.  
Itachi went to them.

"Itachi-sama I may be wrong but that may not be the best way to win his affection."  
Lee pointed out.

"Can you at least attempt to be a gentleman?" Sakura asked.

"But he is being so difficult!" He directed the last word at Naruto whose only responce was a "Hmph!"

"Just try." Itachi looked at them and sighed. "Will you come down to dinner?"

"No." Naruto said. Itachi glared at him.

"Ah, suave, genteel." Lee urged.

Itachi went over to him. Naruto turned around. Itachi bowed before him.

"It would give me great pleasure, if you would join me for dinner. Please."

Naruto turned away. "No thank you."

Itachi had enough. "You can't stay in here forever!" Naruto wasn't going to give up that easily. "Yes I can." "Fine then go ahead and starve." He walked out the room and stared at the servants.

"If he dosn't eat with me, then he dosn't eat at all."  
He stated and stalked off.

They all sighed. "Well, that could have gone better." Sakura said.

Sasuke turned to Lee. "Stand watch and inform me at once if the dobe comes out."

Lee saluted. "You can count on me Sasuke-san."

"Well we might as well go downstairs and clean up."

Saukra and Sasuke left Lee.

Itachi reached his room and paced, fuming.

"I ask him nicely and he refuses. What does he want me to do? Beg?" He spotted the mirror. He picked it up. "Show me the boy, Naruto." The mirror glowed green then the image of Naruto, still sitting on his bed came to him.

Ino walked up to him. "You know, Itachi-sama's not so bad when you get to know him. Why not give him a chance?"

Naruto huffed. "I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him." And he lay back on the bed.  
Itachi heard the words and dread filled his heart. "I'm just fooling myself. He'll never see me as anything, but a monster."

The rose dropped another petel. Itachi watched it fall wishing he didn't even exist.

Naruto lay down wishing that he was with his father. He sighed and drifted off to sleep. A tear fell from his eye to the pillow. He now belonged to a monster.

"It's hopeless."

Both thought, as darkness fell.

Me: "I had a thought." RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! My dad says that and when he does it means somthing miserable for us. Coming from Orochimaru's mouth it's THE APACOLYPS!


	8. Chapter 7

ItaNaru, Beauty and the Beast,

chapter 7: Be our guest and the west wing.

Snow fell soft and silent over the grounds of the manor.

Naruto woke his stomach growling a bit.  
Ino had fallen asleep. Naruto crept out and tried to make his way to the dining room.

He didn't notice Lee was flirting with a pretty feather-duster.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, yes yes."

Lee and Tenten giggled. "I've been burnt by you before Lee."

"Oh Tenten-chan." He grabbed her and dipped her about ready to kiss her when he spotted Naruto.

"Oh no, he has immerged."

Naruto had managed to find his way to the kitchen. He heard voices.

Sakura was putting Konohamaru in with the other cups and dishes. "Come on Konohamaru.  
It's time for bed."  
Konohamaru yawned. "But I'm not sleepy."  
"Yes you are." "No I'm...not." And he drifted off. Sakura shut the cupboard.

She then turned to an angry stove.

"I work and I slave allday long and for what? A master piece of cooking gone to waste."

"Oh stop your whining Teuchi-san. It's been a long night for us all."

"Hmph. If you ask me, that dobe was being stubborn. Itachi said please."

Sakura shook her head. "Sasuke-kun, If Itachi-sama dosn't learn to control his temper he'll never break the..."

Naruto walked in at that point.

"Well it's nice to see you out of your room dobe."

"Who you calling a dobe? You teme clock."

Sasuke scowled. "Don't mind him Naruto-san." Sakura said. "Sasuke-kun dosn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

Just then Lee walked in. "Naruto-kun, I'm Rock Lee. Is there anything you require?"

Naruto shrugged a bit. "I am a little hungry."

"You are? Well Teuchi-san he's hungry. Is there anything in partucular you like Naruto-kun?" Lee asked. Naruto's eye lit up.  
"You got any ramen, I love that stuff."

"Of course. Teuchi whip up some ramen for our geust."

Sasuke ran forward. "Wait a minute. Do you remember what Itachi said? If he won't eat with Itachi then he get's no food."

"Come on Sasuke-kun. We don't want him to starve."

"Right this way Naruto-kun." NNaruto followed Lee. They were now in the dining room. Lee was in the middle of the table.

"Naruto-kun it is our deepest honour and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now pull up a chair and rleax as the dining room proudly presents your dinner."  
Naruto's eyes widend. 'This could be amusing.' He thought. Music started.

The dishes put on a fabulous show.

The dishes paraded all kinds of Japanese dishes. Sushi, Miso, Dango, and most important: Ramen.

Naruto took the bowl and broke his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu."

The dishes danced and sang and prformed tricks and told stories to Naruto.  
Even Sasuke found himself kind of enjoying himself.

Sakura sereved him tea and some delicous Japanese deserts were presented to him.

A big finish, and all object bowed and Naruto applauded.

"That was amazing. But it's late and I had better get back to my room." He yawned a bit. He had only gotten mabey a few hours of sleep. Lee nodded.

"Perhapes tomorrow we can take you on a tour. You can see the gardens or even the library."

Naruto's eyes lit up bightly. "You have a library?" He asked with interest.  
"You like reading?" Naruto nodded. "Reading was all I ever did back...back home." Naruto's voice became heavy, his eyes lost the shine. "I'd better go." Naruto left.

"Poor Naruto." Sakura said.

Naruto left the dining room. He was so emmersed in his thoughts he didn't notice wich way he was headed. He soon came to a darker hallway. Coming to the sliding door.  
Pulling it open he realised he was in a dark room.

He saw furnature with scratches on them, The further he walked into the room the more he realised where he was.

'I'm in the west wing. I've got to get outta here before he finds me.'

A painting caught his attention. It was scratched and dusty with age. He could barely make out a young man with dark hair and eyes, yet somthing was familliar about theme.

A glow once again averted his attention. A single rose was in a bell jar. It looked withered and some petals had fallen.  
Naruto removed the bell jar and reached out to touch just one of the petals.

A shadow fell over him and Naruto looked up and gasped. It was Itachi.

Itachi had been on his pourch, in deep thought, he had just entered his room to lay down to sleep and caught sight of the blond starring at the rose.

Hadn't he warned the boy not to venture here. When Naruto reached for the rose, Itachi ran forward.

Itachi put the bell jar back over the rose and glared at the now terrified Naruto.  
Naruto backed away.

"Why did you come here?"

"I-I'm sorry." Was all Naruto could say.

"I warned you never to come here."

"I didn't know this was the west wing.  
I didn't mean any harm." He tried to explain. Itachi wouldn't listen. His temper rose. "Get out!" He yelled.

Naruto didn't need telling twice. He ran out. Out of the room, out of the wing, and out of the manor. Kyuubi was right where he left him. 'Promise or no promise, I can't stay here.' He hopped on Kyuubi and rode into the forest.

They had only gone a few miles from the manor before he got lost. A snowstorm made it difficult to see where they was going.

A sudden sight made a spiral of fear come over him. Wolves.

Kyuubi ran but the wolves were fast on their heels. They crossed over an icy river wich broke under Kyuubi's weight. Fortunatly it slowed the wolves.

Naruto and Kyuubi got out of the freezing river and into a clearing. The wolves however cornerd him. Kyuubi bucked sening Naruto flying and his reigns wrapping around a branch. Kyuubi was now stuck.

Naruto got up and picked up a large brach that had fallen. The wolves were attacking Kyuubi. One of them hopped onto the horse but Naruto flung him of with the branch. He tried to get Kyu's reign loose but it was stuck.

The wolves closed in. Naruto tried to keep them at bay but one of them broke the branch. Then another pounced on him and held him down. "Someone help me!"

The wollf was suddenly pulled off him.  
Naruto looked up to his savior and was surprised to see Itachi.

Itachi stood protectivly over him. The wolves once again closed in and Itachi pounced.

He and the wolves had a pretty good fight.  
Itachi had several small scratched and a few bites and his clothes were ripped to shreds, but he kept on fighting. Soon the wolves realised it was a losing battle and ran away with their tails between their legs.

Itachi turned to Naruto, he was exausted from his efforts and colapssed in the snow.  
Naruto knew this was his chance.  
He was about to hop on Kyuubi and go back home, but somthing inside him stopped him.

Naruto then turned to Itachi and went to him. He put his hand on the furry shoulder.  
Itachi looked up at him and Naruto helped him get up onto Kyuubi.

Together they went back to the manor.  



	9. Chapter 8

ItaNaru Beauty and the Beast

chapter 8: Start of a new friendship and Orochimaru's deal.

In the manor Naruto had asked Sakura for hot water. The servants were outside the room as Naruto attended to Itachi's wounds.

Naruto poured the hot water and took a cloth then dipped it in the water.  
He rung it out and turned to Itachi who was licking his wounds.

"Don't do that. You'll get an infection. Let me see." Itachi let Naruto see his arm which had the worst cuts. "Hold still."  
Naruto put the cloth to his arm and a stinging sensation went through.  
Itachi grit his teeth.

"That hurts." Itachi said. "Well if you hold still it won't hurt as much." Naruto answered.

Itachi looked at him. "If you hadn't run away this wouldn't have happend."

Naruto glared at him. "If you hadn't scared the daylights out of me I wouldn't have run away."

Itachi glared with equal force.

"Well you shouldn't have been in the west wing."

"Well you should learn to get the whole story before you jump to conclusions."  
Itachi raised his furry eyebrows.

"I didn't know it was the west wing." Naruto stated. He continued to clean the wounds. Itachi stared at him.

"I'm sorry." Naruto looked up in surprise. "What?" Itachi sighed. "Your right. I do need to stop jumping to conclusions. I'm sorry I scared you."

Naruto's eyes met Itachi's. He blushed a bit at the intenseness of the stare.  
He resumed cleaning the wound.

"Hold still, this might sting a little."  
Itachi braced himself for pain but it was not as intence as he expected.

Naruto looked up again. "By the way. Thank you, for saving my life." Itachi looked around in surprise. He suddenly noticed the way the blond looked in the dim light. His hair looked like a firey gold and his eyes glowed brighter blue. He could see the innocence in the boys eyes. He felt the fire in his insides and was very glad for the thick black fur.

"Your welcome." He answered simply.

Pain or no pain he felt very warm inside.

At the village inn, Orochimaru and Kabuto were in a meeting with a man with long hair and dark eyes. "Ah Madara Izuna."

"I don't usualy leave the asylum in the middle of the night. But he said you'd make it worth my while." Orochimaru pulled out a bag of coins. "Ah I'm listening."

"It's like this: I've got my heart set on marrying Naruto, but he needs a little, persuaision. Everyone knows his Otou-san's a lunatic. He was even in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle."

"Jiraya is harmless." Madara stated.

Orochimaru slammed his fist on the table. "The point is Naruto would do anything to keep him from being locked up."

Madara cosidered Orochimaru's request.  
"So you want me to throw his Otou-san into the asylum, unless he agrees to marry you.  
Oh that is dispicible." He laughed, "I love it."

Meanwhile Jiraya was in his house prepairing to go and rescue Naruto.

"If no one will help me then I'll go back alone. I don't care what it takes. I'll find that manor and somehow I will get him out of there."

Jiraya left the house and headed to the forest as a wagon rolled up to his door.

Orochimaru burst in through the door.

"Naruto? Jiraya? Hmm where could they have gone?" He turned to Kabuto.  
"They have to come back sometime. Kabuto-kun you stay here untill they come back."

Kabuto nodded and took residence in to the home. Orochimaru took off.  
Kabuto hoped they came home soon.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclamer: Naruto: Masahi Kishimoto, Beauty and the Beast: Disney

ItaNaru Beauty and the Beast

chapter 9: There may be something there.

Naruto wore a simple dark green kimono as he walked across the snowy grounds.  
He didn't notice Itachi watching him Sasuke at his side.  
Naruto's thoughts were full.

As he walked Kyuubi sensed his master's sadness and nudged him a bit. Naruto looked around at the horse and smiled and nuzzled his face.

Just then Kisame wandered out to the grounds and ran into a snow bank. Shaking himself off he spotted Naruto and ran to him. Naruto caught the small table-like dog and laughed.

Itachi watched the blond. It had only been a few days since the wolf attack but ever since Itachi would watch Naruto with longing.

He looked at his still badaged arm poking out the sleeves of his dark blue kimono with gold trim.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before."

He looked at Naruto again. He made up his mind.

"I want to do somthing for him." But Itachi didn't know what to to. "But what?"  
He turned to Sasuke. "Well there's the usual things: Flowers, gifts, promises you don't intend to keep."

Lee burst in.  
"No way Sasuke-san. It has to be somthing very special. It has to spark his interest." Lee thought back to the conversation with Naruto. "I've got it!"  
He told Itachi who thought it was perfect.

Later Itachi brought Naruto down a hall way. "Why can't you just tell me where we're going Itachi-kun?"

They came to a stop outside a door.  
Itachi turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, there's somthing I want to show you." He started to open the door, but stopped and turned again to Naruto.

"But first you have to close your eyes."  
Naruto raised an eyebrow in suspicion.  
Itachi gave only a small smile.

"It's a surprise." He said simply.

Naruto did as he was asked and Itachi made sure that Naruto's eyes were shut before opeining the door and leading the young boy inside.

"Can I open them?" Naruto asked.  
"Not yet." They stepped further into the room. "Wait here." Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto blushed as he felt Itachi's warm breath over his ear, cheek and neck.

Itachi went and pulled curtans away from the windows, letting in bright light.

"Now can I open them?"

Itachi smiled. "All right. Now."

Naruto opened his eyes and gasped.  
He saw himself in a huge library.  
It seemed like every book ever written and translated to Japanese was in this room.  
Comfortable chairs sat around the room.

"I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in my whole life."

Itachi was happy to see Naruto smile a genuine smile. It gave him that warm feeling he liked. "You like it?"

"It's wonderful." Naruto whispered.  
Itachi smiled even more. He turned to Naruto. "Then it is yours."

Naruto turned to him. His eyes sparkled with pure happiness. He went and embraced the beast.

"Thank you so much Itachi-kun."

Itachi was surprised when Naruto hugged him. Once again he was glad for the thick fur cause his face would have been redder than his eyes. Naruto looked up at him and seeing the blond's face he smiled gently and hugged Naruto back, inhaling the sent oh his hair.

Outsid the servants saw Naruto hugging Itachi than Itachi hug back.

"Oh would you look at that?" Sakura said.  
"I knew it would work!" Lee practicly yelled.  
"What? What worked?" Konohamaru was tryiong to see past everyone but they were all in the way. After a moment they turned and left for the kitchens. "I didn't see anything Sakura-chan." Sakura just nodded.  
"What are they talking about? What's going on?"

Naruto pulled away from Itachi and ran to pick out a book. He found a good one and turned to Itachi. "Do you want to read it with me?" Itachi was stunned the boy would ask him.  
"Er, sure."

Naruto led Itachi to one of the chairs and sat down. Itachi sat next to him.  
As Naruto read the story Itachi found himself visualising the story, lost in Naruto's voice. Naruto snuggled up to Itachi as they read.

If this was going to happen everytime Naruto read a book, Itachi would be spending alot of time with him.

The next morning, Naruto and Itachi sat down to breakfast. They had some rice porradge. Naruto took a sip and then looked at Itachi who was having some difficulty with a spoon.

Every time the Uchiha raised the spoon to his lips the porradge in it would fall on his lap. Itachi hadn't used a utensil in so long.

His failed attempts made him get anoyed, he looked up at Naruto when he started to laugh. Naruto then picked up his bowl and Itachi did the same. They toasted then raised the bowls to their lips and sipped.

Naruto was outside later that day wearing a nice black kimono with white designs on it. He was feeding some birds. Itachi, wearing a dark grey with black designs, joined him.

Naruto gave him some seeds and he leaned down to try and attempt to feed the birds.

There's somthing sweet,  
And almost kind.  
But he was mean and he was coerce,  
And unrefind.

Itachi tried to get the birds to come to him but they flew away when he got close.

And now he's dear,  
And so unsure,  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before.

Naruto shook his head and placed a hand on his shoulders. He put some seeds on the ground. A little red bird followed the trail of seeds and then jumped into Itachi's hand.

Itachi looked at Naruto. He smiled, and Naruto smiled back.

He glanced this way,  
I thought I saw,  
And when we touched he didn't shudder at My paw.

Naruto touched Itachi's hand and Itachi noticed he no longer shuddered.  
Naruto took a little bird aside.  
Itachi watched him

No it can't be.  
I'll just ignore.  
But then he's never looked at me that way Before.

The bird flew away. Naruto glanced at Itachi and hid behind a tree.  
Naruto looked at the sky. His heart was beating fast and hard. Naruto was confused.  
What was he feeling?

New and a bit alarming.  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no prince charming.

But there's somthing in him that I simply Didn't see.

Naruto looked around and saw that Itachi was coverd in birds. He then got a mischivious idea.

Itachi found himself liked by the birds. Then they suddenly flew away.

Itachi looked up expecting to see Naruto but instead found himself face to snow.  
Naruto had thrown a snowball.

Itachi raised an eyebrow in challenge.  
He gathered up snow and made a huge snowball. Before he could throw it, Naruto threw another one. It hit Itachi and made him drop the epic snowball on himself.  
Naruto laughed and ran as Itachi got up and ran after him.

The servants watched from inside as Itachi and Naruto played in the snow like children.

Well who'd have thought?  
Well bless my soul.  
Well who indeed?  
And who'd have guessed they'd com together On their own?

It's so peculiar.  
We'll wait and see.  
A few days more There may be somthing there that wasn't There before.

Itachi and Naruto came in. Naruto had chosen a book and they sat by a warm fire together reading it. He snuggled into Itachi who held the blond tightly in his arms. Lee, Sasuke and Sakura watched the scene.

You know perhaps there's somthing there,  
That wasn't there before.

"What?" Konohamaru asked.

There maybe somthing there that wasn't There before.

"What's there Sakura-chan?" Konhamaru was getting annoyed. "Shh. I'll tell you when you're older."

Naruto finished his book and went to his room. Itachi was in his room pacing.

His thoughts were filled with Naruto.  
He realised that he had fallen in love with him. He looked at the rose. It had withered even more in the time Naruto had come.

Only about ten petals left.

Itachi worried that Naruto would not be able to love him in time.

He had to tell him. Tomorrow Itachi would make a special night for Naruto then confess his love for him.

Hopefully he could do it.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclamer: Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto, Beauty and the Beast: Disney

ItaNaru Beauty and the Beast

chapter 10: Beauty and the Beast.

Itachi was bathing. Lee came in.

"Tonight is the night Itachi-sama."

Itachi rinsed off. He was nervous.

"I'm not sure I can do this."

Lee stared. "You don't have time to be timid. You must be bold and daring."

"Bold and daring." Itachi shook himself dry and had brushed his fur. He chose a kimono of deep purple silk.

"There will be music and romantic candle light provided by myself. Then when the moment is right you confess your love."

Itachi considered the matter. "Yes I con..I con.." He realised what he was doing. He was scared to death Naruto would reject him. "No I can't"

"You care for Naruto-kun don't you."

Itachi sighed. "More than anything." Itachi addmitted. "Well you have to tell him."

Itachi put on the kimono. For a beast he looked pretty good.  
Sasuke enterd the room. "Your beauty awaits."

Itachi went to the door. 'Here's hoping all goes well.'

At the base of the steps he saw Naruto turned away. The blond wore a red kimono that set his hair off to perfection.

Itachi's eyes widend as Naruto turned. Itachi could see it hung loose over his shoulders and revealed his chest a bit.

Naruto looked at Itachi. He wore a deep purple robe that made his black fur look even darker. His eyes also stood out more.

Itachi approached the blond and smiled at him. "You look good." Itachi said.  
Naruto blushed a soft pink color.  
"Thank you."

Itachi offerd his arm and Naruto took it.  
Itachi led Naruto to the dining room.

Tale as old as time,  
True as it can be,  
Barely even friends,  
Then sombody bends unexpectedly.

In the dining room Itachi got the hang of using utesils and could now eat without dropping his food.

Just a little change,  
Small to say the least.

Some nice music played and Naruto pulled Itachi into the grand ballroom.

Both a little scared.  
Niether one prepared.  
Beauty and the Beast.

Naruto got into position and helped Itachi into position as well. Itachi was petrified. Naruto placed the beasts hand around his waist. Itachi felt heat in his face that only became hotter when Naruto closed the space in between them.

Ever just the same.  
Ever a surprise.

Naruto smiled gently and started to lead Itachi into a dance. Itachi soon picked up the steps and took the lead.

Ever as before.  
Ever just as sure.  
As the sun will rise.

Itachi twirled Naruto around the ballroom gracefully.

Tale as old as time.  
Tune as old as song.  
Bittersweet and strange,  
Finding you can change,  
Learning you were wrong.

Itachi and Naruto danced beautifully together. Itachi became more confidant.

Certan as the sun,  
Rising in the east,

Naruto felt happy. He placed his head on Itachi's furry chest. Itachi was surprised but smiled at the blond and inhaled his sent. The servants saw and felt a rush of pure joy.

Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme,  
Beauty and the Beast.

Itachi pulled Naruto into a gental dip.  
For a moment they stared at each other, each feeling a warmth in their faces.  
Lee turned down the lights.  
Itachi leaned in closer to Naruto, Naruto's eyes closed.

Itachi then pulled him up and lead him to the porch.

Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme,  
Beauty and the Beast.

Sakura urged a sleepy Konohamaru to bed.  
He was on his way but turned back to look at the couple as they stepped out in to a wintery night.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclamer: Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto, Beauty and the Beast: Disney

ItaNaru Beauty and the Beast

chapter 11: Farewell.

The air was cool, stars twinkled in the heavens.

Itachi sat Naruto down on a railing that once overlooked a lake that was now filled with snow. Itachi sat next to Naruto.

'Well it's the moment of truth.'  
He took a deep breath.

"Naruto." The boy looked up. Itachi took his hand. "Are you happy here with me?"

Naruto smiled softly. "Yes." He answered honestly. But somthing inside tugged at his heartstrings. He thought of Jiraya and sighed. Itachi saw his uneasyness.

"What is it?"

Naruto looked at him sadness was apparent in his cerulian eyes.

"If only I could see my Outo-san again. Just for a moment. I miss him so much."

Itachi thought for a moment. He realised he would do anything for Naruto. He rememberd the mirror.

"There is a way." Naruto smiled and Itachi led him to the west wing.

Naruto noticed the rose had lost more petals since his last visit.

Itachi held up the mirror.  
"This mirror will show you anything.  
Anything you wish to see."

Naruto took it. "I'd like to see my Otou-san, please."

The mirror glowed a green color so bright for a moment Naruto looked away. He turned back and saw somthing that made his heart stop: Jiraya was in the woods somwhere, he seemed to be trying to get somwhere.  
He fell to his knees and began to cough.

"Tou-chan! Oh no!" Itachi looked with concern at him. Tears leaked from Naruto's eyes. "He's sick! He may be dying and he's all alone!" Naruto fell to his knees in helplessness.

Itachi turned to the rose. It broke his heart to see Naruto in tears.  
Itachi knew what he had to do. Naruto was the most precious thing in the world to him. Naruto would never be happy unless he was with his Otou-san.

Itachi took a deep breath. "Then you must go to him." Itachi tried to keep his voice emotionless.

Naruto looked up with a tearstreaked face. "What did you say?"

"I release you. You are no longer my prisoner."

"You mean I'm free?" Naruto felt hope.

"Yes." Itachi's voice nearly broke at the simple word.

Naruto hugged him. "Thank you." He turned to the mirror. "Hold on Tou-chan, I'm on my way." He turned to give the mirror back to Itachi who shok his head.

"Take it with you. So you always have a way to look back, and remember me."

He carressed Naruto's cheek. Again he leaned in. For a moment Naruto enjoyed the sensation. His eyes closed and he leaned into Itachi's hand. He opened his eyes. Itachi's face was inches from his own.

"Thank you for understanding ho much he needs me." He pulled away and reached up to touch Itachi's cheek but turned away and left.

Itachi turned back to the rose.

Sasuke entered the room.

"Well Itachi-sama, everything is going well. Everyone knew you had it in you."

Itachi just stood there. "I let him go."

Sasuke looked up in shock. "What? How could you do that?"

Itachi shook his head. "I had to."

"But why?"

A single tear slipped from his eye.  
"Because, I love him."

"HE DID WHAT?" Was all the servant could say when Sasuke told them what happend.

"Yes. It's true." "He's going away?" Konohamaru whined.

"After all this time." Sakura said sadly.  
"He's finaly learned to love."

"That's it then!" Lee said a fire in his eyes. "That should break the spell!"

Sakura shook her head. "But it's not enough. He has to love him in return."

Sasuke sighed. "Now it's too late."

No one noticed Konohamaru slip away.

Itachi watched from his balcony as Naruto rode Kyuubi through the gates and into the forest. He then did somthing he hadn't done since he had first become a beast: He gave a great roar. It was the roar of a being who lost everything. A pain was heavy in his heart.

Another petal fell from the rose.


	13. Chapter 12

One of you asked if I only write Disney ones, acctualy no, I'm working on a few original ones but somthings are a bit stuck and I don't wanna put an incomplete one up. Disney ones are easier to write around the story and finish, original ones are harder to come up with and complete.

Plus one of you said I never skip songs didn't you even notice the absence of "One Jump" from Aladdin and "Hail to the Princess Aurora"? Besides I couldn't make it work for the Disney version cause this takes place in Japan, not france, and don't get me started on the hardship of "Hail to the Prince Naruto".

If your gonna ask why I'm not replying to reviews, I can't figure out how. (n00b :p)

Disclamer: Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto, Beauty and the Beast: Disney

ItaNaru Beauty and the Beast

chapter 12: Orochimaru's unwanted welcome and battle at the castle.

Naruto rode for hours trying to locate Jiraya. He feared the worst. What if Jiraya was already dead?

He soon came to a clearing and Naruto saw him. He was unconcious and coverd with snow. He was cold to the touch.

Naruto took him home. Unnotticed Kabuto had seen them coming and slipped out to tell Orochimaru.

"Naruto."

"Shh, it's alright Tou-chan. I'm home."  
Jiraya woke a few hours later to see Naruto tending to him.  
His son wore a simple light blue kimono shrt that came to his hips and black pants.

But to Jiraya it was the most wonderful sight he could wake up to.

Jiraya sat up and they shared a hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again gaki."

"I missed you sou much Ero-Tou-chan."

Jiraya pulled away and looked his son over.  
"But the beast. How did you escape?"

Naruto smiled. "I didn't escape. Itachi-kun let me go."

Jiraya stared with surprise at his son.  
"That horrible beast?"

"But he's different now Tou-chan. He's changed somehow." Naruto thought fondly of the times they shared.

His thoughts were interupted by a sound. In his saddle bag where he had the mirror, a tea cup fell out. A teacup with a chip in it.

"Hi." He said. "Oh a stow away." Naruto said. Konohamaru hopped up to Jiraya.  
"Well hello there little fella, didn't think I'd see you again."

Konohamaru turned to Naruto.  
"Naruto-chan, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?"

Naruto sighed. "Of course I do, Konohamaru-chan, it's just that.." A knock interuppted him.

Naruto went to the door. A man with long dark hair and eyes stood there.

"May I help you?"

"I've come to collect your Otou-san."

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "My Otou-san?"

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of him." He jestured to a wagon that had "Insane Asylum." in kanji. The people of the village surrounded it, torches in hand.

Naruto gasped. "My Otou-san's not crazy!"  
He said to the man.

Kabuto scoffed. "He was raving like a loonatic. We all heard him didn't we?"

The people of the village nodded and agreed with him. Men in the wagon jumped out.  
Orochimaru hid in the shadows smirking.

"No I won't let you." Naruto stood a protective stance. Jiraya came to the door wearing a red house kimono. He was confused. "Naruto? What's going on?"

"Jiraya, tell us again old man, just how big was the beast?" Kabuto asked mockingly.

"He was enormous! I'd say at least 7 no more like eght feet tall."

Kabuto laughed, as did everyone else. " Well you don't get much crazier than that!"  
The people laughed and nodded in agreement. Jiraya came down the steps. "But it's true!"

Madara motioned for the men to grab Jiraya.  
"Hey! Let me go!"

Naruto ran forward and grabbed Madara's shoulder. "No! You can't do this!"

Orochimaru stepped forward. "Poor little Naruto-chan. It's a shame about your Otou-san."

Naruto grabbed Orochimaru's kimono. A desperate look in his eyes. "You know he's not crazy Orochimaru."

Orochimaru pretended tho think. "I might beable to clear up this little misunderstanding. If."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "If what?"

"If you marry me."

Naruto frowned. "What?"

Orochimaru leaned in till their faces were practicly touching. "One little word, Naruto-chan, that's all it takes."

Naruto pushed his face away. "Never!" Orochimaru shrugged. "Have it your way."

Jiraya was still being hauled away. "Naruto! Let go of me." Thinking fast Naruto ran into the house and ran out again.

He held up the mirror.  
"My Otou-san's not crazy and I can prove it!" Everyone looked up. "Show me Itachi-kun!"

The mirror glowed bright green, Naruto turned it to the crowed. Itachi's image was in the reflection. He lay on his bed simply staring at the cealing not caring about anything. But the towns people were only focused on his beastly form.

"Is it dangerous!" An old woman in the crowed asked.

Naruto went to them. "Oh no, he would never hurt anyone. He's very kind and gentle. He's my friend." Naruto smiled as he thought of the times they had shared.

Orochimaru felt a stab of jelousy at the way Naruto spoke of this...Monster.  
He grabbed Naruto's shoulders, turning him to face the snake.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster."

Naruto pulled away glaring at Orochimaru.  
"He's no monster Orochimaru, you are!"  
He spat in Orochimaru's face.

The people gasped and Orochimaru frowned.

"He's as crazy as the old man!" He took the mirror away from Naruto. "The beast will make off with your children!"

The people gasped and hugged their children to them. "He'll come after them in the night!"

"No!" Naruto protested and tryed to calm everyone, but Orochimaru waved the mirror.

"We're not safe till his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast!"

The people cheered in agreement.  
Orochimaru walked around the crowed.

We're not safe untill he's dead.

The boy with brown hair and red triangles slammed his fist.

He'll come stalking us at night.

The boy with long brown hair folded his arms and nodded his head.

Said to sacrifice our children to his Montrous appitite.

A random woman held her child to her.

He'll reek havac on our village If we let himwander free.

The man with face paint held up a torch.  
Orochimaru grabbed a random torch from somone.

So it's time to take some action boys,  
It's time to follow me!

He threw the torch and it hit a hey stack and burst into flames.  
Through the mist and the woods,  
Through the darkness and the shadows,  
It's a nightmare but it's one exciting Ride.

Say a prayer and we're there at the Drawbridge of a castle,  
And there's somthing truly terrible inside,

He sat down. Kabuto sat with him. He brought up the Image of Itachi, who lay still upon his bed.

It's a beast he's got fangs,  
Razor sharp ones.  
Massive paws, killer claws,  
For the feast.

Hear him roar see him foam,  
But we're not coming home till he's dead!

GOOD AND DEAD!  
Naruto tried to force his way through the crowed but they didn't move.

KILL THE BEAST!

The crowed raised their arms in agreement. Naruto took his chance. He ran to Orochimaru to try and grab the mirror.  
"No! I won't let you do this!"

Orochimaru grabbed Naruto's arm.  
"If you're not with us then you're against us! Bring the old man!"

They threw Jiraya into the basement.  
Orochimaru trew in Naruto. They then closed and locked the doors.  
"Let us out!" Naruto pleded. He tried to force them open but they wouldn't budge.

Orochimaru stood before the people.  
"We'll rid the village of this beast! Who's with me?"  
Many people cheered. "I am!"  
Konohamaru his and watched the people unite.

Orochimaru got on his horse. He led the men.

Grab your torch,  
Mount your horse,  
Screw your courage to the sticking place.  
We're counting on Oro to lead the way!  
Through the mist, through the woods,  
Where within a haunted castle,  
Somthing's lurking that you don't see Everyday.

The men marched through the town. People came to their door and waved good luck and sayonara to them. It's a beast!  
One as tall as a mountain We won't rest till he's good and dececed.  
They entered the woods brandishing their wepons.  
Sally forth tally hoe.  
Grob your sword, grab your bow.  
Praise Kami-sama and here we go.

"We'll lay seige to the manor and bring back his head!"

In the basement Naruto was attempting to bust out. It was usless. "I have to warn Itachi-kun!" He sank to his knees. "This is all my fault! Tou-chan, what are we going to do?" Jiraya held his son. "Don't worry. We'll think of somthing."

Konohamaru saw them in the window and wished he could help somehow. He then saw somthing on the hill. It was Jiraya's invention. The ax on it. That would work.  
Thunder sounded on the horizon.

The men were fast approaching the manor.

We don't like what we don't understand,  
In fact it scares us.  
And this monster is mysterious at least.

They chopped down a tree and picked it up.  
They soon came to the manor.

Bring your arrows, bring your knives.  
We'll save our children and our wives,  
We'll save our village and our lives.

WE'LL KILL THE BEAST!

In the manor Sasuke, Sakura and Lee were talking amongst themselves. Sasuke was scowling. "I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up. It would have been better if he never came at all."

Kisame suddenly barked and ran to the window. The others looked up.

"Could it be?" Lee asked.

"Is it Naruto-chan?" Sakura ran hope in her eyes. They went but it wasn't Naruto.  
A crowed of men were approaching.

"Invaders." Lee remarked.

"Intruders." Sasuke scowled.

"And they have the mirror." Sakura gasped.

"I've got an idea!" Sasuke said.  
"Sakura, warn Itachi-sama. Lee come with me."

Orochimaru's group were aproaching the manor. "Take whatever booty you can find. But remember the beast is mine!" Rain fell.

Sasuke and Lee gathered the other furanture and objects and were setting up by the heavy wooden doors.  
Hearts ablaze banners high,  
We go marching in to battle, Unafraid although the dangers just Increased.

Orochimaru's men reached the doors they raised the log.  
Raise the flag,  
Sing the song.  
Here we come, we're fifty strong,  
And fifty Nippon men can't be wrong.  
LET'S KILL THE BEAST!

They slammed the log into the doors.  
The doors shook upon impact.  
Sakura ran to were Itachi was. He wore a long simple black robe that hung loose over his frame. He was staring at the rose that only had three petals left.

"Itachi-sama." Itachi didn't look up. "Leave me in peace Sakura-san."  
"But Itachi-sama the manor's under attack."  
Itachi barely glanced up.

Outside the men tried their hardest to force the doors but they wouldn't budge.  
"KILL THE BEAST." They chanted over again.

Inside the objects were against the door.  
They couldn't hold out forever.

"This isn't working." Lee said.

"We have to do somthing." Tenten said.

Lee thought. "I've got it!"

The men continued to slam the log. The sound echoed throughout the manor.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked.

Itachi stared at the rose. He thought of Naruto. "It dosn't matter now." He said in defeat. "Just let them come."

The men redoubled their efforts.  
Soon the door busrt open to their surprise.

They looked around the room. It was dark.  
Various furnature and objects sat.

Carefully they entered the manor. The objects snuck glances, waiting.

Kabuto picked up a candle stick and then to his surprise the candle yelled. "NOW!"

Lights came on. The objects came to life.  
They sprang into action and fought the surprised men.

Orochimaru recoverd from the shock and while noone was looking he ran further into the manor to look for Itachi.

Back at Naruto's house, Konohamaru had figured out how to work Jiraya's invention.  
He then drove it to the cellar doors.

"What on earth?" Jiraya and Naruto looked to see what was going on.  
Jiraya and Naruto ducked for cover as Knohamaru sucsessfully drove the machine into the basement destroying it in the process.

Jiraya and Naruto looked at Konohamaru who was jumping. "You guys gotta try this thing!"

Naruto grabbed him and ran for the door, Jiraya followed close behind.

In the manor thing were getting ugly.  
Shouts were heard and windows and doors were broken.

Sakura led the teacups and poured scalding hot tea on the intruders.

Ino held her own. She jumped on a guy, sucsessfully pinning him.  
Some of the men tried to hack her but she fought back. She pulled the one with long blond hair in and dressed him in women's undergarments. He screamed and ran away.

Orochimaru was far from the battle serching for Itachi, but every room he tried he could not find him.

Lee was cornered by the man with red triangles. A torch was being shoved in his face and the heat was melting him.

Sasuke saw this and holding a kitchen knife he sailed down the stairs and poked the man in the...Well you get the idea.  
He shot up and screamed in pain.

Naruto, Jiraya and Konohamaru were riding on Kyuubi through the forest. 'Please, Kami-sama. Let us make it there in time.' Naruto prayed over and over in his head.

Lee saw a random man pulling Tenten's feathers out and hurting her.  
Lee ran forward and blew a fire on his rear. The man let Tenten go and she fell into Lee's arms with a smile.

Some nen chased Kisame into the kitchen.  
When the men thought they had cornered him,  
sharp knives shot out of the drawers.  
Teuchi made flames on his stove and laughed in an evil way efectivly scaring the daylights out of the men.

That was the last straw for them. They all ran out the door and away from the manor.

"And stay out you losers!" Sasuke yelled.  
Lee hugged him and Sasuke tried to pull away.

Noone noticed or realised Orochimaru was still in the castle.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclamer: Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto, Beauty and the Beast: Disney

ItaNaru Beauty and the Beast

chapter 13: Fight on the roofs.

Itachi sat. One of the petals had fallen now two remained. All hope was lost.

Orochimaru entered the room. He saw Itachi and pulled back his arrow.  
Itachi looked around and turned back. He accepted whatever fate would give him for he knew he would never see Naruto again.

Orochimaru let his arrow fly and it wedged itself deeply into Itachi's back.

The pain was intense and Itachi roared in pain. Orochimaru shoved him out the window and over the balcony. Orochimaru followed him.

"Get up." He said. He kicked Itachi who didn't fight back. "Get up!" Orochimaru laughed. "What's the matter beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?" He asked mockingly. Itachi didn't answer. He only turned his head and closed his eyes.

Orochimaru pulled a large club from his waist and approached the beast with the intent to kill. Itachi lay and waited for the blow.

"NO!" The scream made Itachi's eyes fly open. It couldn't be. He looked and saw Naruto on Kyuubi and Jiraya alongside him. Naruto was looking up with worry.

"No Orochimaru! Don't!"

Itachi felt a new strength come over him. Lightning flashed and Itachi grabbed the club. He held it tightly and growled at Orochimaru who's yellow eyes widend at the sudden strength from the beast.

Naruto rode Kyuubi into the castle.

Orochimaru and Itachi fought over the club. Lightning flashed and thunder roared.  
Orochimaru had managed to get the club from Itachi and tried to swing it. Itachi dodged.

Orochimaru slipped from the roof and Itachi jumped after him. They rolled over the roofs.

Naruto ran up the stairs passing surprised and confused objects. Naruto didn't stop.

Orochimaru and Itachi were on a flat part of the roof lined with staues. Itachi was flung off by Orochimaru and he hid amongst the staues.

Orochimaru stood up picked up the club and swung it but only hit on of the statues on the roof. In the dark and the rain he couldn't see where Itachi was hiding. "Come on out and fight!"

The only answer was lightning.  
He walked through the statues keeping his eyes open and his gaurd up.

"Were you in love with him beast? Did you honestly think he'd want you when he had someone like me!"

Orochimaru passed by Itachi who growled silently and then got behind him. Orochimaru sensed him and sung his club. Itachi dodged. Orochimaru swung his club more times each missing.

"It's over beast! Naruto is MINE!"  
Lightning flashed behind him.

Itachi was now furious. He had never been so angry in his life. And now this man wanted to take from him what was his.

Itachi ran forward and hit Orochimaru.  
He then picked up the snake and held him over the edge thretening to drop him.  
Orochimaru was helpless. He did the only thing he could do. He begged.

"Let me go. Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything! Anything!"

Itachi wanted to drop the man he hated so much. Once he would have but love had changed him. He pulled Orochimaru back over the edge and glared at him.

"Get out." He said his voice dripping with venom. Then he shoved Orochimaru aside.

"Itachi!"

Itachi looked up to the most beautiful sight he could imagine. Naruto stood on his balcony looking down at him. He wore a simple light blue kimono and black pants.  
His hair was wet and dripping, the spikes low on his head. He was out of breath and exuasted, but he was smiling a radiant smile. He held out his hand.

Itachi smiled and climbed the roof to him.  
As he reached the balcony he held out his own hand. Their hands linked.  
Itachi stared at his Naruto a pure happiness flooded through him.

"You came back." He said happily. He put his hand to Naruto's pink cheek.  
Naruto held it there and relaxed into it.

Itachi then gave a great roar like he had never roaed before. Orochimaru stabbed his knife into Itachi's side.  
Naruto reached for Itachi with worry.

Itachi knocked Orochimaru off the roof.  
Naruto grabbed Itachi to keep him from falling as well.

Orochimaru fell screaming over the cliffs below. And that was the last anyone saw of him.


	15. Chapter 14

When I first worte this I had a lemon that went with it, Do you want me to put it in this, if you do I must warn you it's a Yaoi lemon.

Disclamer: Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto, Beauty and the Beast: Disney

ItaNaru Beauty and the Beast

chapter 14: Transformation, and Happily Ever After.

(Warning SasuSaku in this chapter.  
Don't like don't comment. If you don't like this couple, ignore it. I like SasuSaku, deal with it, no negative comments!)

Naruto pulled the wounded Itachi over the balcony and lay him down.

In Itachi's room one petal was left.

Itachi gasped in pain. Naruto touched his cheek. Itachi looked up. He saw Naruto staring at him with worry.

Itachi smiled weakly. "You...you came back."

Naruto was on the verge of tears. "Of course I came back. I couldn't let them..."  
He remembered it was he who showed them that Itachi exsisted. He hugged Itachi. "Oh this is all my fault. If only I had gotten here sooner."

Itachi turned his head. "Mabey it's better this way."

Naruto gave a small weak smile and shook his head. "Don't say that. You'll be alright." Naruto tried to convince Itachi and himself everything would be okay. "We're together now. Everythings going to be fine you'll see."

Itachi shook his head and lifted a hand to Naruto's face. His thumb brushed over the whisker marks.

"At...at least I got to see you...One last time." He whispered.

Naruto leaned into the hand and tears leaked from his eyes mixing with the rain.  
Itachi's hand went limp and Naruto looked up.

Itachi's head fell back and his red eyes closed forever.

Naruto's eyes widened. "No. No! Please, please don't leave me." Knowing it was no use. Naruto put his head on the furry chest and cried. Naruto kissed Itachi's sheek.  
"I love you." He whispered it into his ear.

Inside the final petal fell from the rose and dropped with the other fallen petals.

For a moment Naruto lay on Itachi crying his broken heart out.  
Then a light fell from the sky. Another one fell and another one. In no time at all dozens of lights fell from the sky.

Naruto looked up and saw the lights.  
Needless to say he was confused. He then felt Itachi's body rise. he backed away as Itachi's body floated upward.

Naruto watched with shock as Itachi turned and twisted in mid air. He then started to glow. His paw lifted, the fur dissapeard and a human hand took it's place. His foot turned from a wolf's into a human foot. Itachi gave a final turn. His dark fur blew in an unseen wind and then his face turned into a handsome human's face with long dark hair.

Naruto's eyes widend.

The human fell slowly to the ground and the light and wind faded.

Naruto approached the human when he breathed and moved. Naruto backed away in surprise.

The man stood up and looked at his hands, then his body. He turned and looked at Naruto who could only stare at him.

He was tall, slender, yet muscular and had pail pink skin. His hair fell dark and unbound. His bangs framed his handsome face. His eyes were dark and benieth them long lines went from his eyes to his cheeks.

He approached Naruto and took his hand.  
"Naruto-chan. It's me, Itachi."  
Naruto looked at him skepticle. He sounded like Itachi.

Naruto hesitantly reached up and fingerd the hair. It was dark and soft just like the fur.

Naruto looked into his eyes. Though they were not red, Naruto saw a fammilar look in them.

Naruto smiled. "It is you Itachi-chan."  
Itachi smiled. He touched Naruto's face as he had done many times before. Now he could feel his soft skin. The rain stopped.

Itachi leaned in to Naruto's lips. He didn't pull away this time. Naruto's eyes closed and Itachi caotured his lips in a gentle kiss.

The kiss turned passionate and light and wind swirled around them. They were too busy to notice.

The light shot into the sky like firworks and spread it's magic turning the manor from dark and gloomy into a beautiful manor with gardens blooming with roses and sakura trees. Fish splashed around with carp fish.  
Shouts of joy were heard in the manor.

Itachi and Naruto pulled apart and looked around in happiness.

Sasuke, Sakura and Lee ran up to them.

Lee changed. He now was tall and he wore a deep green kimono. His hair was black and cut short. His eyes were black.

Sasuke changed. He was shorter than Itachi and even kind of looked like him.  
Black hair stuck up the back of his head. His eyes were also black. He was smiling for once. He wore a dark blue kimono.

Sakura turned into a beautiful young woman with long pink hair and pretty green eyes.  
She wore a pretty red kimono that had pink birds on it.

"We changed back!" She said excitedly.  
Sasuke turned to her and picked her up and twirled her around. He then kissed her.  
He pulled away and Sakura stared at him.  
She was shocked and blushing.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sakura turned. Konohamaru was riding Kisame who turned into a blue dog. Konohamaru turned into a boy with spikey black hair and a chipped tooth.  
He wore a yellow kimono.

Sakura picked him up. She hugged him. Tears of joy leaked from her eyes.

"It's a miracle!" Lee shouted.

Itachi picked Naruto up and swung him around. The remaining magic brought them to the ballroom in their silk kimonos.

Itachi kissed Naruto again then took his hand and led him into dance.

Lee sighed. "Ah love." Just then a hand brushed against his rear. He looked up into the lust filled eyes of tenten who wore a nice pink kimono. Lee caught the drift and followed her.

Sasuke watched Itachi and Naruto dance.  
He left the room to go to the training grounds.

Jiraya sighed as he watched his son dance. He decided to become a novlest. His son would make great inspiration. He then saw some pretty girls giggling and slipped away grinning.

Sakura and Konohamaru continues to watch the couple dance. "Are they going to live happily ever after Sakura?"

Sakura giggled. "Of course Konohmaru. Of course." She sighed dreamily, inwardly remembering to ask Sasuke to dance with her later.

Konohamaru than thought of somthing.  
"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?"  
Sakura looked at him with surprise.  
The two then laughed.

Naruto and Itachi danced together around the ballroom in perfect harmony with one another. Naruto and Itachi didn't see anyone else around them. They only could see each other and they were happy.

And they would be happy together for a long time. Itachi stopped the dance and kissed Naruto.

It was a kiss that told him they would live happily ever after.

Certan as the sun Rising in the east,  
Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme,  
Beauty and the beast.  
Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme,  
Beauty and the Beast.


	16. Chapter 15 bonus lemon chapter

ItaNaru Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 15: Bonus Lemon chapter.

(Warning: This chapter contains explicet yaoi details! Mature readers only! Younger readers turn away they're your eyes not mine. Also it's my first yaoi lemon so be kind, there are probably tons of mistakes and things wrong with it but I thought it was good when I wrote it. It seemed okay when I first wrote it.  
Yaoi fangirls enjoy your dreams and wildest fantasies. ;)

It was later that night. Itachi had picked up Naruto and carried him into the west wing. He had ordered the servants not to intterupt them.

Itachi put Naruto on the bed, and climbed in with him.

Naruto suggled up to Itachi's chest.

Itachi lifted Naruto's chin and leaned in and kissed him. Naruto returned the kiss with equal passion.

Itachi pulled away and stroked Naruto's cheek. Naruto smiled peacefully and closed his eyes. He enjoyed the sensation.

Itachi moved his fingers along the whisker marks and then traveled into his hair.

The raven pulled the blond into his arms and he inhailed the scent he loved so much.

He leand down and kissed Naruto again.  
He then moved his lips along Naruto's cheek and then came to rest on his ear. Naruto giggled a bit as Itachi started to suck on it.

Itachi reached out his tongue and licked along Naruto's ear then moved down to his neck. Itachi licked and sucked on Naruto's neck.

Naruto gasped and arched his back at the unusual sensation. His fingers wove into Itachi's silken hair.

Itachi smiled as he had acchived the reaction he wanted from the blond.  
He open the blonds kimono slowly letting his fingers tickle his chest.

Itachi looked and saw that Naruto's nipples were pink and leaned his head down and took one between his lips. His teeth gently gnawed on it. He licked it, and Naruto responded by moaning. It was a sound that was music to Itachi's ears. His fingers took care of the one that was neglected.

Naruto felt tingles in his body they came from where Itachi was touching him and went to the joint between his legs.

Itachi took the other nipple and did the same things to it.

He then moved his toungue alond Naruto's golden skin and dipped it into his belly button.

Naruto didn't expect the sudden jolt his body did. His navel was sensitve.

Itachi sat up. Naruto looked up from where he lay. Itachi took off his robe,

Naruto gasped. Itachi was nothing short of a god. His body was perfect.  
Itachi chuckled and took Naruto's robe off.

The two were only in their boxers.

Naruto had dark blue.

Itachi's were black.

Itachi lay on top of Naruto and just lay there admiring Naruto's beauty.

Naruto tentativly reached up and stroked Itachi's cheek.

Itachi's hands moved along the blonds sides.

Itachi leaned in and kissed him again, he put as much passion into the kiss as he could.

He then stood up. Naruto sat up as well.  
Itachi pulled the sash from Naruto's robe.

He smiled a sly smile. Naruto suddenly felt nervous.

Itachi crawled over to him. Naruto backed away into the head board. Itachi smiled even wider. His prey was trapped.

He took Naruto's hands and wrapped them with the sash.

Naruto's blue eyes widend as Itachi did this.

Itachi pinned Naruto down. Naruto struggled. Itachi stilled him. "Be calm love."

Naruto stilled. Itachi placed a knee between his legs, and held Naruto's hands above his head.

He kissed Naruto's lips and deepend it this time. His toungue licked Naruto's lips for entrance. Naruto opened his lips and Itachi plunged his toungue inside.

This kiss was different

He explored the warm, moist cave that was Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned and his toungue responded to Itachi's.

The toungues preformed a complicated dance that only these two could master.

Itachi and Naruto pulled away and gasped for air. A thin trail of saliva connected the two mouths.

Itachi then started to finger Naruto's boxers. Naruto arched his back.  
Itachi stroaked Naruto's manhood. It turned hard and grew in size.

Itachi smirked. He felt the heat through the thin cloth. His thumb brushed the tip of Naruto's shaft.

Itachi started to pull the midnight blue boxers down over his hips. Naruto blushed as Itachi did this. Itachi looked hungerly at the boys golden curls.

He threaded his fingers through the blond strands. He rubbed carefully.

Naruto arched his back. Itachi still held his hands. He pulled them to his own boxers. Itachi guided Naruto's hands down his skin and dragged the silk away from his body.

Naruto's eyes widened at the black hairs that covered Itachi's private area. He blushed as Itachi made Naruto's hands thread the same way.

Itachi arched his head back. Was this what Naruto felt? Gods above it was amazing!  
Itachi let a moan escape his lips.

Naruto, hands still bound, moved his hands up Itachi's body.  
He then leaned in close. He attacked Itachi's neck. He licked and sucked it.  
Itachi moaned.

Naruto then grazed his lips to Itachi's erect nipples. He licked at the sensitive spots. Itachi arched his back at this.

Naruto was about to move lower but Itachi had other plans.

He pounced Naruto, surprising him.  
Itachi was panting heavily.  
Naruto could see the bulge in his black boxers.

Itachi held Naruto's hands over his head. He then pulled Naruto's boxers away from his body.

Itachi looked with lust in his eyes at Naruto's arousal. Naruto blushed deeply under the raven's stare.

Itachi leaned down and let his lips touch it. He then stuck his toungue out. He traced the sunkissed shaft. Naruto could hardly believe the pleasure he was feeling.

Itachi then took the length into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down, sucking gently.

Naruto moaned. It felt so good.  
Naruto felt somthing build up. Something he had never experienced before in his life.

It grew and it grew and soon Naruto cried out as he felt it reach it's peak.  
Itachi felt liquid squirt into his mouth as Naruto came.

Naruto lay on the bed panting and sweating.  
Itachi lapped up the pearly substance. It was salty and bitter but it had a sweetness to it.

He leaned up to Naruto and kissed him.  
Naruto could taste himself on Itachi's mouth.

Itachi pulled off his own boxers. His erection was apparent.  
Naruto's sky colored orbs widened at the size of Itachi's throbbing member.

Itachi lay back. Naruto was unsure of what to do. Itachi guided his face to his aching member. Naruto looked up a bit nervously.  
He was still shaking from his orgasm.

Itachi nodded and Naruto took Itachi into his mouth. His toungue circled the tip.  
Naruto bobbed his head up and down slowly.

Itachi's head fell back. Oh gods this felt good! Itachi moaned and he felt the same thing Naruto felt. Naruto contiunued to pleasure his love. Itachi soon came into Naruto's mouth with a groan.

Naruto gagged a bit on the bitter fluid.  
Itachi lay back and savord the sensations in his body. Naruto swallowed the liquid.

Itachi sat up and reached over into his drawer. He pulled out a sandlewood scented massage oil. He poured a generous amount on his hand and rubbed them together.

He untied Naruto and layed him face down and moved his hands over Naruto's back. His fingers were feather like. Naruto closed his eye in bliss as Itachi whisperd his love for him in his ear.

Itachi turned Naruto around and reached for the oil again. He poured some and rubbed it on his fingers.

He pulled Naruto's legs apart.

"This may hurt at first Naruto." He said.

Naruto nodded in understanding. "I trust you Itachi."

Itachi placed his fingers at Naruto's tight entrance. He inserted one finger.

Naruto gasped and arched his back.  
Itachi held Naruto to him whispering that everything would be okay.

Itachi carefully inserted another finger.

Naruto had tears leaking from the pain.  
Itachi kissed them away.

He moved his fingers in and out slowly.  
His fingers brushed over Naruto's sweet spot. Naruto gasped and moaned. Itachi smiled. He kept brushing that spot over and over.

Naruto soon forgot the pain and he enjoyed what Itachi did to him.

Itachi slipped in another finger and Naruto moaned. For several moments Itachi carefully stroaked Naruto's sweet spot.

Naruto was headed for another climax.  
Itachi suddenly pulled his fingers out much to a protesting Naruto's dismay.

Itachi got over him. Naruto pulled him closer. Itachi leaned down and kissed Naruto. "Are you ready for this?"  
Naruto looked up and nodded. Itachi could see the eagerness in his eyes.  
"I'm ready."

Itachi postioned himself. He carfully plunged into Naruto. Naruto cried out in pain. This hurt more than Itachi's fingers.

Itachi stood still so Naruto could get used to his size. Once he was sure Naruto was ready, he started to move in a slow rythym.

He brushed Naruto's sweet spot and the blond moaned benieth him.

Itachi moaned at Naruto's tightness around hi shaft.

For several moments the two moaned in harmony together the rythym slow and steady.

Itachi then began to move faster. Naruto arched his back and his hands clutched at the sheets.

Itachi thrust harder and together they climaxed at the same time. Itachi's seed spilled into the blond, and Naruto's spilled over their stomaches.

Itachi lay on Naruto for several moments.  
Both were sweaty, panting and still moaning.

Itachi sat up and looked at Naruto whose eyes were glazed over. Naruto looked at Itachi whose on eyes were clouded with lust.

"That was..." Itachi started.

"Amazing." Naruto finished.

Itachi and Naruto recoverd form the orgasm and started from the beginning.

They soon fell asleep out of pure exaustion.

It soon became a rutine for them.

Every night Itachi would show the blond how much he loved him. Naruto would be his forever.

Certan as the sun,  
Rising in the east,  
Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme.  
Beauty and the beast.

Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme.  
Beauty and the beast. 


End file.
